Oublier le démon, serrer un ange
by Kill-titi
Summary: Alors qu'Akito s'enfonce dans la dépression, Kureno décide de demander réagir et demande l'aide des Douze. Mais pourront-ils accepter les secrets de leur Déesse? Que complote Ren pour se débarrasser de sa fille? Enlèvement/Amour/Trahison
1. Kiss me

**Kiss me**

**Disclaimers** : _les personnages de fruits basket ne m'apartiennent pas... je ne le dis maintenant et j 'éviterais je pense de le redire parce que ça me fout assez les boules comme ça. S'ils étaient à moi... je changerais quelques trucs..._

_Cette histoire contient des spoilers (des révélations des chapîtres de Fruits basket pas encore traduit du japonais), pas mal d'ailleurs mais ne prenait tout de même pas tout à la lettre, ceci est une histoire de mon invention alors je fais ce que je veux._

_Et AKITO EST UNE FEMME, ça c'est la vérité et les sentiments de Shiguré à son égard semblent en forte concordance avec le fil de l'histoire..... enfin j'arrête de tout révéler._

_Et Kureno et Akito couchent vraiment ensemble alors ne m'envoyez pas des reviews du genre « wouah même pas vrai d'abord ! ».. ben si. Si quelqu 'un a besoin de preuve sur tout ce que je dis, je lui envoie des images._

**Cela fait maintenant plusieurs années que je n'ai pas touché à cette histoire et en la relisant, j'ai voulu l'améliorer et la continuer. Biensûr le manga est terminé maintenant, j'ai donc du faire quelques changements afin de coller au derniers chapître.  
La fic se passe après les épisodes du chapître 97 (donc Akito est une femme) et le chapître 101 -- ShigureXAkito et KurenoXAkito  
Je ne change pas les autres pairings, pas pour cette histoire en tout cas.**

**Heureuse d'être de retour!**

**Enjoy!**

_Désolé de ne pas avoir continuer plus tôt, je voudrais m'excuser au près des personnes qui me lisaient._

* * *

Kureno POV

Elle est là, devant moi, à genoux sur le tatami de sa chambre sombre. Une fois encore elle a refusé que les servantes ouvre les fenêtres. Malgré l'obscurité, je distingue ses doigts fins crispés sur le couverture, sa tête penché en avant et ses mèches noirs cachant se yeux. Je m'approchais d'elle, conscient de son aspect de poupée de porcelaine brisée et je tends la main vers sa joue. Elle est si froide, si froide.

« Akito » je murmure doucement. Elle ne me répond pas. Elle reste dans sa position, recroquevillée, les yeux dans le vague. Sait-elle que je suis là ? Elle ne semble pas être consciente de ma présence. Je glisse mes bras autour de sa taille et l'attire vers moi.

Ses mains lachent le dessus de lit, elle pousse un petit cri de surprise et lève les yeux vers moi. Elle me voit enfin, elle sait que je suis là. J'ai besoin de son regard, de son intention. Je refuse qu'elle m'ignore.

A genoux sur le sol, je colle son petit corps tendre contre le mien. Elle a l'air si fragile dans son yukata, si petite. Je la pose facilement, trop facilement sur mes jambes pliés, de sorte que même ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Là, sa tête enfouit dans mon cou, son corps pressé contre moi, je sens ses bras enlacer mon torse. Je la soutiens avec une main et de l'autre, je lui saisis la cheville. Un de mes actes possessifs, qui lui font peur, qui me rassure. Je plonge mon visage dans ses cheveux et la serre. Si douce ! elle est si douce ! J'embrasse ses mêches noirs et respire la senteur de jasmin qui émane d'elle.

Elle me serre si fort .

Je sens son souffle tiède qui caresse ma gorge.

Mes mains commencent à parcourir son corps, doucement, amoureusement. Je la sens répondre à mes étreintes, elle frissonne.

Je l'attrape par les hanches et la repositionne, désireux de lui montrer mes manifestations de tendresses. Je la pose sur mes genoux en plaçant une jambe de chaque côté de mes reins. Je colle mon front contre le sien, savoureux le contact intime de son bassin contre le mien.

J'embrasse son cou, dépose les baisers tendres. Je parcours chaque point de sa gorge avec ma langue, affamé par les vibrations des battements de son coeur sur mes lèvres.

Elle est passive, timide sous mes caresses.

Cela ne m'arrête pas .

Je la veux, je veux sa peau, ses soupires, ses plaintes sensuelles et charnelles .

Je tire sur l'encolure de son kimono révèlant une épaule frêle et délicate. Je la mordille, la suce , laisse des marques d'amour sur sa chaire.

Ma poupée de porcelaine prend vie et placent ses mains blanches sur mon torse, déboutonne ma chemise doucement, palpe ma chair .

Je l'écarte doucement, et enlève le yukata de ses épaules. Mes lèvres savourent sa petite poitrine, mordillent les mamelons durcis sous ma langue. Mes mains dans son dos pour la soutenir, elle, les jambes écartées autour de moi, courbée en un arc parfait, la tête relachée en arrière, elle soutient mon visage contre ses seins de ses deux mains .

Encouragé par ses plaintes délicates, je l'allonge sur le sol. Mon corps couvrant le sien, mes lèvres sur les siens, je l'embrasse profondément, ma langue caressant la sienne.

Je me relève, et me met à genoux . J'ôte ma chemise qui tombe au sol. Akito se lève devant moi, s'approche. De ses yeux fièvreux, passionnés elle m'observe. Attrappant la ceinture retenant encore son kimono, elle débarrasse du tissu encombrant qui glisse le long de ses hanche sur le sol.

Nue devant moi, à genoux devant sa beauté, je la vois sourire, innocente, peut-être intimidée par mon regard, par mes yeux qui parcourent ses courbes délicates.

« C'est ça que tu veux ? » me demande-elle voluptueusement, sa main glissant sur sa poitrine et son ventre.

Je ne répond pas. Elle sais bien que je la veux.

Elle sourit à mon silence et me tourne le dos pour retourner à son futon. Elle s'y allonge sur le dos, une jambe légérement pliée et tend gracieusement le bras vers moi en une supplique silencieuse, les yeux étincelants.

« Alors prends moi ! »

Je me débarrasse de mon pantalon et la rejoint sur le matelas, et l'embrasse, enflammé par le contact de sa peau, ses mains sur mon dos. Je la sens onduler sous moi, se tordre, m'exiter par les mouvements de ses hanches contre moi.

Je l'embrasse avec avidité et passion, dévore ses lèvres . Mes mains dessinent ses courbes délicieuses. Avec audace, je glisse mes doigts entre ses jambes, découvrant la chaleur de son sexe. Je la caresse. Akito ouvre la bouche dans un cri étouffé tandis que mes doigts pénétrent son intimité. La température de son corps augmente. Elle devient moite et chaude, offerte, pour moi. Ses hanches se lèvent comme portés par ma mains. Aletante, elle me dit :

« Arrête, arrête je te veux en moi toute de suite. Je t'en pris Kureno. »

Je retire ma main et écarte ses jambes. Je me place entre ses cuisses chaudes et douces.

Je rentre en elle. Elle gémit, soupire. Je m'arrête, planté profondément en elle, conscient de la douceur de son corps autour de moi.

Posant mes lèvres sur les siens, j'entreprends de la marteler, doucement, adaptant le rythme à ses soupirs. Le plaisir monte en moi, tandis que je lui saisis les épaules pour la pénétrer plus profondément. Elle m'emprisonne de ses jambes et de ses bras, dans une prison parfaite où j'aimerais mourir. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire : _« C'est comme ça que je t'aime, quand tu es douce et tendre, quand je sens que tu as besoin de moi, quand je sens que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi » _...

Mais il y a cette fille,... _Arisa_.

Frisonnant, troublé, j'enfouis ma tête dans son épaule la serre contre moi en donnant les poussées plus profondes, plus fortes. _« non pas elle, ne me laisse pas penser à elle. Je veux rester avec toi, ma princesse, je ne veux pas te quitter, Ne me laisse pas penser à elle, ne me laisse pas l'aimer ! »_

Elle commence à crier, de plus en plus fort, des gémissements passionnés, poussés à chacunes de mes pénétrations, l_'_emmenant vers l'extase.

La tête rejetée en arrière sur l'oreiller, les mains griffant mon dos, elle se courbe pour m'accueillir tandis que l'orgasme survient dans son corps tremblant.

Je ne tarde pas à la suivre, le plaisir accélérant mes va et viens entre ses cuisses. Je me répand dans son ventre. Epuisé, je me laisse tomber sur son corps, heureux de sentir ses bras se refermer sur moi.

Elle tremble. Ou bien est-ce moi ?

Je ferme les yeux, mon front contre le matela, ses cheveux me caressent la nuque. Sa respiration est profonde, je sais qu'elle s'est endormie. Me hissant sur les coudes, je la contemple et lui susurrement doucement ses mots que je ne peux lui dire lorsqu'elle peux m'entendre:

« Je t'aime ».

J'embrasse une dernière fois, goûtant la fièvre sur ses lèvres sucrées et plonge à mon tour dans le sommeil.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu.


	2. Poupée brisée

**Poupée brisée**

**Disclaimers** : les personnages de fruits basket ne m'apartiennent pas... je ne le dis maintenant et j 'éviterais je pense de le redire parce que ça me fout assez les boules comme ça. S'ils étaient à moi... je changerais quelques trucs...

Cette histoire contient des spoilers (des révélations des chapîtres de Fruits basket pas encore traduit du japonais), pas mal d'ailleurs mais ne prenait tout de même pas tout à la lettre, ceci est une histoire de mon invention alors je fais ce que je veux.

Pour comprendre l'histoire il faut savoir ce qui s'est passé dans le chapître 105: Hiro a dit à Haru qu'Akito avait poussé Rin par la fenêtre alors Haru a pratiquement voulu casser la figure à Akito. Il lui a dit que si il « elle » lui reparlait, il la tuerait et se tuerait ensuite et il est parti et Akito s'est effondrée. Encore plus parce que Kureno a libéré Rin qu'Akito avait enfermé dans la chambre du chat après lui avoir coupé les cheveux. Donc Kureno a trahit Akito.

Voilà ! Maintenant vous pouvez comprendre mon histoire !

* * *

**Poupée Brisée**

Chapître 2

Elle ne bouge plus. Elle a cessé de pleurer et reste alonger sur le lit, immobile et triste.  
Pauvre petite perle sans vie.  
Cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'elle n'avait voulu voir personne et ne parlait presque plus.  
Le plus dramatique était qu'elle continuait à perdre du poids.  
L'histoire avec Haru l'avait profondément blessé. La violence qu'il lui avait manifesté et ses menaces, les menaces qu'il avait proféré envers son Dieu, sans peur  
et avec haine avait affaiblit Akito.  
Mais c'était peut-être l'action de Kureno qui l'avait meurtri le plus. _Son_ Kureno l'avait trahit.

41kg….. Hatori fixait le chiffre sur la feuille de maladie de sa déesse.. Elle est si maigre. Encore une perte de poids et il devra surveiller le rythme de son cœur pour prévenir une éventuelle crise cardiaque. Non cela ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il se tourna vers le jardin. Il se revoit enfant, il revoit Akito lui courant après, s'accrochant à son bras.  
_Hatori, Hatori, s'il te plait, fais moi un calin !  
_Et il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il l'avait serré, cette petite fille qui pleurait, cette petite fille rejetée par sa mère, bouleversée par la mort de son père.  
Il ne la laisserait pas mourir !

Hatori marchait dans les couloirs qui menait à la chambre d'Akito. Il croisa Kureno qui sortait de la chambre.  
"Je te conseille de ne pas aller la voir lui" dit Kureno, le visage triste et fatigué.  
Hatori soupira.  
"Elle ne veut toujours voir personne ?" demanda-t-il.  
Kureno s'éloigna de la porte coulissante de la chambre d'Akito et d'approcha d'Hatori et murmura:  
"Elle ne se rendra même pas compte que tu es dans la pièce."  
Il a l'air tellement triste, impuissant devant la douleur d'Akito.  
_Tout comme moi_ pensa Hatori  
"Tu te sens coupable de son état n'est pas ?" dit Hatori.  
"-Je sais que j'ai eu raison mais…. Ça ne devrait pas être ainsi. A chaque fois que quelqu'un essais d'agir pour le meilleur, cela se révèle désastreux pour Akito. Qu'il s'agisse de moi, de toi ou même de Tohru. On ne peut pas accuser cette fille de faire le mal. Pourtant plus elle reste auprès des « douze »... plus Akito est malheureuse. Je me demande si les autres peuvent être heureux sans qu'on ne la perde totalement. Et ça... ça m'ait insupportable.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire. Tout deux sentaient qu'ils devaient agir pourtant.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? demanda finalement Hatori.  
-J'en sais rien…. Est-ce que… Shigure est venu la voir ?  
Hatori sourit, un sourire amère, avant de sortir une cigarette de sa blouse de médecin et de l'allumer.  
-Oui biensûr, dit-il en tirant un bouffé, plusieurs fois mais "la vieille" la renvoyant en disant qu'Akito ne voulait voir personne."  
Kureno rit doucement au surnom. Il ne pensait pas qu'Hatori se permettrait de dire ce genre de chose.  
"-Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance dit-il, Tu sais Hatori, quand Haru est parti et qu'Akito s'est mise à pleurer, elle m'a dit _qu'elle était née pour être aimé par tout le monde_ ; que c'était ce qu'_ils_ avaient dis. Je me souviens que son père lui a dis ça, mais je ne voyais pas qui d'autre pouvait lui mettre des choses comme ça dans la tête. Mais quand je me suis fait réprimander par cette vieille servante, j'avais l'impression d'entendre tout les mots d'Akito, dans sa bouche, mais dit avec plus de conviction que lorsqu'Akito les prononcent.  
-Qu'a-t-elle dit ? demanda Hatori, troublé.  
-Que j'étais né comme les autres pour vivre et mourir avec Akito, que sans elle nous n'étions pas différent du « monstre », du chat. Elle a aussi insulté Rin avec les mêmes mots qu'Akito.  
-Tu veux dire qu'Akito répète ce que dit la servante ?  
- Je n'aime pas vraiment l'influence qu'elle a sur elle, je la trouve un peu sur-protectrise et malsaine. Je ne dis pas qu'Akito répète ce que dit cette servant. Je pense que le conflit qui déchire le domaine Soma a détruit Akito plus que tout autrechose. Tu sais qu'il y a une ancienne rivalité, qui est apparu quand Ren a épuisé Akira. Le Manoir s'est scindé en deux. Les personnes qui étaient contre cette union on prit Akito comme Maître de leur cause et lui empoisonné l'esprit depuis longtemps. En grandissant, elle aurait pu comprendre et se rebeller. Mais la peur de nous perdre, l'arrrivée de Tohru, et puis la malédiction qui... "  
Kureno se tue.. il en avait trop dit. _La malédiction qui disparait..._  
"-Bref je pense que cela ne ferait pas de malade à Akito si elle s'éloignait un peu de l'influence du manoir….."  
Hatori ne put qu'acquiescer.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je remixe le chapître suivant et ensuite viendra les vrais nouveaux chapîtres


	3. Tous ensemble

**S'en sortir tous ensemble**

**Disclaimers** : les personnages de fruits basket ne m'apartiennent pas... je ne le dis maintenant et j 'éviterais je pense de le redire parce que ça me fout assez les boules comme ça. S'ils étaient à moi... je changerais quelques trucs...

Cette histoire contient des spoilers pas mal d'ailleurs mais ne prenait tout de même pas tout à la lettre, ceci est une histoire de mon invention alors je fais ce que je veux.

Il y en a vraiment beaucoup, ne lisez pas si vous ne voulez pas savoir !

Et AKITO EST UNE FEMME, ça c'est la vérité et les sentiments de Shiguré à son égard semblent en forte concordance avec le fil de l'histoire... enfin j'arrête de tout révéler.

Pour comprendre l'histoire il faut savoir ce qui s'est passé dans le chapître 105. En fait, Hiro a dit à Haru qu'Akito avait poussé Rin par la fenêtre alors Haru a pratiquement voulu casser la figure à Akito (Il a tapé dans le mur juste à côté de sa tête, elle a eu les j'tons !). Il lui a dit que si il « elle » lui reparlait, il la tuerait et se tuerait ensuite et il est parti et Akito est effondrée. Encore plus parce que Kureno a libéré Rin qu'Akito avait enfermé dans la chambre du chat après lui avoir coupé les cheveux. (là par contre c'est de la faute de Rin, elle a voulu volé un truc dans la chambre à Akito pour le donner à Ren !) Donc Kureno a trahit Akito.

Voilà ! Maintenant vous pouvez comprendre mon histoire !

* * *

**S'en sortir tous ensemble**

Chapître 3

_39kg…. Ça suffit !_

Hatori jeta son stylo à terre et pris le téléphone.

**Maison de Shigure.**

"Bonjour tout le monde"  
Shigure sortit de sa chambre, son Kimono desserré, l'air joyeux mais encore somnolant.

"Shigure je t'ai déjà dis de faire plus attention à ton rythme de vie." dit Yuki accoudé à la table, lisant un magasin universitaire.

"Calme toi Yuki", répondit Shigure en attrapant une pomme sur le meuble de la cuisine "Il ne fait pas encore nuit."

"Oui mais il est tout de même 15h !" répliqua le jeune homme, en feuilletant toujours sa revue, visiblement agacé par le comportement de son aîné.

Shigure s'agenouilla devant la table et ouvrit son journal.  
Il le lut quelques minutes mais fut curieux de ne pas entendre plus d'animation dans la maison.  
Elle est pourtant bruyante d'habitude.

"-Où est Kyo ?  
-A son entrainement.  
-Tohru?  
-fait les courses.  
-Haru et Rin ?....  
-En train de déménager Haru.  
-Et où vont-ils aller ?  
-Je pense que Maître Kazuma va les héberger le temps qu'ils trouvent un endroit où vivre. Il ne peuvent pas rester au manoir. Akito ne sera pas  
d'accord même si je ne pense pas qu'il essaiera à nouveau de les séparer."  
Le visage de Shiguré s'assombrit soudain et il murmura:  
_"- Elle_ n'en pas la force pour le moment de toute façon.  
-Quoi ? demanda soudain Yuki  
-Rien je me parle à moi-même"

Yuki dévisagea Shiguré et se mit à rire.  
"Je ne crois pas qu'Akito apprécierait de t'entendre parler de lui en disant _elle_ !"  
"Au moins je te fais rire ce qui est plutôt rare." dit Shiguré sèchement.  
"Toi par contre ça ne te fais pas rire." dit Yuki, troublé par le sérieux de son cousin.  
"Non en effet".

Yuki fut surpris pas cette froideur inhabituelle. Il fut sur le point de demander pourquoi Shigure se montrait moins jovial que d'habitude quand la porte s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas.

"Tu as vraiment une grâce naturelle Kyo", s'exclama Shiguré en apercevant le visage du nouvel arrivant, "tu devrais faire encore plus de bruit !"

"La ferme Shigure. J'ai faim alors je ne suis pas de bonne humeur." répondit le _Chat_ en s'asseyant à table.

Shigure lui lança un regard glacé, se leva et parti dans son bureau.

Yuki et Kyo se regardèrent

"Qu'est ce qu'il a ?" demanda Kyo  
"J'en sais rien il ne va pas très bien depuis un moment.  
"Ça lui passera.  
"On verra bien, je vais dans ma chambre.  
"Te sens pas obliger de me dire où tu vas, j'ai pas l'intention de venir te voir sale rat.  
"Kyo !  
Quoi ?  
La ferme."

**Maison de Shigure, 19h**

Un vrai repas de famille !  
Tohru avait garnit la table de différents plats mais elle n'avait pas manqué de préparer du bœuf au gingembre pour Haru et des boulettes de viandes aux échalotes pour Kisa.  
Rin et Haru était venu dîner après avoir fini de s'installer chez Kazuma.  
L'ambiance s'annonçait des plus joyeuses.  
Shigure gardait son visage jovial devant tous les convives.  
Momigi taquinait Kyo qui pestait contre le plat de boulettes à l'échalote.  
Yuki observait la scène avec un sourire.  
Personne n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

"Salut."

Tout se tourna vers le couloir.

"Hatori quelle bonne surprise !" s'exclama Tohru.  
Génial comme si on était pas assez nombreux, dit Kyo. Je suppose que la porte était ouverte et que tu t'es permis d'entrer….  
Je ne viens pas seul." répondit-Hatori en tirant par le bras…. Kureno.

Tout le monde resta bouches bées, les yeux écarquillés, à part Shigure qui fixait le table.

-Bonsoir…murmura Kureno, mal à l'aise en présence d'autant de membres du Juunishii.

Silence……………. ()

"-Oi! Quand on est poli on essaie de ne pas laisser un hôte mal à l'aise, s'énerva doucement Hatori."

Haru se leva et s'approcha de Kureno et lui tendit la main. Troublé Kureno hésita, puis la serra.

"-Merci pour tout, merci. Pour Rin et moi . Tu es le bienvenu ici dit Haru, ému de voir l'homme qui avait sauvé la femme qui l'aimait, malgré sa fidélité à Akito.

-Tu ne devrais pas parler pour tout le monde Haru, dit Shiguré, d'un ton glacial. C'est chez moi ici. Et moi seul peut dire  
si une personne est la bienvenue ou non. Or ce n'est pas le cas!"

Il leva les yeux vers Kureno et lui lançant un regard dure, et haineux. Visiblement très gêné, le jeune homme ne put soutenir le regard du chien et baissa les yeux.

"-Je ne veux pas t'importuner, dit-il doucement, je venais voir comment aller Rin et Hatori m'a proposé de l'accompagner ici…

-Bien sûr, tu voulais savoir si ta bonne action avait porté ses fruits, dit Shiguré, d'un accent mauvais et cynique. J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais généreux envers ceux qui souffre. Mais bon, tu ne peux pas avoir l'image d'un héros pour tout le monde.

-Shigure tu te trompe…, tenta de l'interrompre Kureno, blessé par ses paroles.

- Que t'imaginais-tu en venant ici? demanda Shigure, de plus en plus agacé. Que je t'accueillerais à bras ouverts?  
Tu as sauvé Rin ? Bien joué ! mais ce n'est pas ça que j'attends de toi. Et ça ne t'ouvre pas la porte de ma maison!

Personne n'avait jamais vu Shigure parlait de cette manière à quiconque et tout le monde resta pétrifié devant l'image d'un Shigure empli de mépris.  
La plupart des jeunes étaient confus de l'attitude de leur cousin adulte. Haru ne bougea pas. Kyo gardait les yeux sur son assiette, ne voulant pas affronter ou s'énerver avec un "Shiguré" qu'il ne reconnaissait pas et craignait quelque peu. En inclinant la tête vers Rin, il se rendit compte que celle-ci faisait de même. Tohru quand à elle ne savait que faire. Elle tentait de montrer par des regards son soutien à Kureno mais ne pouvait montrer d'irrespect envers Shiguré qui l'avait recueilli. Le visage de Yuki ne trahissait aucune émotion, mais il murmura doucement _"il n'y a que son visage qui sourit_", comme si la réaction de Shiguré lui avait apporté une réponse secrète.

-Shigure s'il-te-plait, Kureno est aussi venu te parler de quelque chose de plus grave. Ce serait bien de laisser ta rancune de côté pour ce soir.  
_Ma rancune..._ répéta Shiguré en un murmure haineux...  
Il se reprit tout de même.  
Très bien alors, de quoi souhaites-tu me parler ? demanda-t-il, joueur.  
-Akito, dit Kureno.  
-On ne peut pas dire que tu choisisses le meilleur sujet de discussion pour engager une trêve..., soupira Shiguré. Asseyez vous tous les deux, vous êtes ridicules à rester debout comme des statues. Toi aussi Haru.

Hatori et Kureno s'intallèrent devant la table, Haru au côté de Rin.

"-Qu'est ce que je vous sers ? demanda Tohru, essayant de radoucir l'atmosphère. Du bœuf ? Je peux aussi faire autre chose ?Du poulet au curry peut-être ?  
Oh non peut-être que manger de la volaille vous gênerez ?  
Je peux faire cuire de riz au algues ou des gyôza ?  
-J'aime le bœuf au gingembre, merci, dit Kureno en riant, amusé par la vivacité de la jeune fille.  
-Et voilà, ça va en faire moins pour moi ! s'exclama Haru.  
-De quoi tu te plains, on en mange chaque fois que tu te pointes ici ! répliqua Kyo.  
_Au moins Tohru a le mérite de détendre un peu l'atmosphère_, pensa Yuki.

Le reste du repas fut joyeux, une véritable ambiance familiale, que Kureno découvrait pour la première fois. Il parla beaucoup avec Momigi et Kyo, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait, et remarqua le sourire doux que lui adressait Rin, comme un « merci » silencieux et sincère qu'il acceptait par un petit hochement de tête…. Cette atmosphère aurait été parfaite si…. Akito n'en était pas exclue. Il regarda Shigure. Lui aussi souffrait de cette absence, il en était sûr. Il se mit à nouveau à l'admirer comme auparavant quand ils étaient enfants. Quel courage il avait d'être capable de masquer ces souffrances avec une telle agilité. Personne ne pourrait se douter qu'à l'instant présent, alors qu'il rit avec Hatori, il est terrifié à l'idée de perdre celle qu'il aime.

"-Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes avec Akito pour nous avoir aider ? demanda soudain Haru, désireux de savoir si Kureno avait subi les foudres d'Akito  
-Et pour être venu ici ? ajouta la jeune Tohru."

Les deux questions ramenèrent Kureno à la réalité. _Sa déesse.. c'est pour elle qu'il est venu._  
"-Non, dit-il; soudain sérieux, Akito est en état de choc. Je n'ai rien à craindre. La seule personne qui va me réprimander c'est la vieille servante qui est sans cesse à ses côtés mais je n'en ai rien à faire.  
Tout le monde à table se tue.  
-En état de choc ? répèta Tohru.  
-Akito pèse environ 39kilos maintenant, expliqua Hatori, et continue de maigrir. Sa santé est mauvaise et ne fait qu'empirer.  
-Elle reste couchée toute la journée sans bouger et sans parler, ajouta Kureno.  
_-Kureno……._murmura Hatori. "Mais il était trop tard. L'erreur... était faite. Elle.. il avait dis _elle_!  
La pièce devint silencieuse. La remarque allait-t-elle passer inaperçu ?

"-Pourquoi tu dis « elle » en parlant d'Akito ? demanda Yuki  
-C'est une simple erreur Yuki, dit Hatori, mimant le ton de la plaisanterie et de la légèreté.  
-Une simple erreur que Shigure a également fais un peu plus tôt dans la journée !" répondit-Yuki, énervé et conscient qu'on lui mentait."Vous vous fichez de nous."

-Akito est une femme, dit finalement Shiguré.

La pièce redevint silencieux, puis se fut l'éclat de voix.

« -Vous délirez là! s'exclama Kyo.  
-C'est pas croyable. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. C'est vrai qu'Akito a des airs féminins mais une fille… Elle déteste les filles ! dit Momigi, en fixant le vide.  
-Vous en êtes sûrs ? dit Hatsuharu, d'une voix dure.  
-Si c'est des photos que tu veux, je peux t'en montrais, répondit Shiguré visiblement amusé par la réaction des adolescents.  
-Shigure ! s'exclama Hatori.  
-Je plaisantais !... Je les garde pour moi. Je partage déjà assez avec les "douze"....  
Hatori ignora la remarque et respira profondément:  
"L'important est que nous ne pouvons pas laisser Akito comme ça.  
-Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec lui ! s'exclama Hatsuharu.  
-_Elle_, corrigea Yuki.  
-Je m'en fous !" il se leva, la colère lui colorait les joues. « Que ce soit une fille ne change rien à ses actions. Akito est mauvaise et dangereuse. Quoi! j'ai presque failli battre une fille, j'ai menacé une fille? et alors! cela ne change rien, rien du tout. Elle a jeté Rin par la fenêtre! Et maintenant c'est une fille? Qu'est ce qu'Akito va encore trouver pour nous rendre la vie encore plus bizarre et impossible » Il se tut, se rendant compte de l'incohérence de son discours. La vérité était qu'il n'avait pas compris, qu'à nouveau il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, comme lorsqu'on le manipulait pour qu'il pense que c'était à cause du rat que le boeuf était stupide, comme quand il n'avait pas compris que Rin essayait de le protéger. A nouveau il s'était laissé tromper... Il se rassit et ne dit plus rien.

Kureno prit la parole, d'une voix douce.  
"-On ne vous demande pas de lui pardonner, mais de la comprendre, de ne pas la laisser tomber. Je sais ce qu' elle vous a fait, c'est pour ça que je voudrais vous laisser le temps de réfléchir. On pourrait organiser une sorte de réunion au manoir où on déciderait comment envisager la situation…  
-On a pas besoin d'envisager la situation, on est libre! dit Rin.  
-Libre de quoi ? s'exclama Kureno, Vous appartenez à la famille Sôma, à Akito ! Le fait de ne pas venir au manoir pour nouvel an ou de faire un petit coup d'éclat ne change pas le fait que vos parents travaillent dans des entreprises de la famille Sôma, que cette famille vous donne de l'argent pour vos études, pour votre maison. Rien ne vous appartient en propre. Quoi que vous achetiez, c'est la famille qui paye. Où est votre liberté ? Si vous voulez votre indépendance, il faut frapper plus haut et la solution se trouve aussi du côté d'Akito. Ce n'est pas en la blessant qu'on arrivera à quelque chose. Ce qu'il faudrait… ce que je voudrais.. c'est qu'on s'en sortent, _tous ensembles_. "

_Oui tous ensemble, avec Akito._

Personne ne parlait, tous étaient perdu dans leurs propres songes, leurs propres souffrances et souvenirs.

Momigi approuva doucement.  
"Kureno, tu ne parles pas souvent, mais quand tu le fais…tu es très convaincant.  
Moi aussi je voudrais qu'on s'en sorte tous .. même Akito. Je crois qu'il.. non qu'elle souffre aussi beaucoup, dit Momigi.  
-Alors c'est décidé…. » dit Haru. Il semblait déçu.  
- On ne perd rien en allant à cette réunion Haru, dit Yuki en essayant de rassurer son cousin et ami.  
-c'est toi qui dis ça ? s'exclama Haru. J'aurais cru qu'aller au manoir pour décider de la meilleur façon d'aider Akito aurait été plus écœurante pour toi que pour quiconque !  
-Je n'oublie pas le passé Haru ! répliqua Yuki, en colère et blessé. Je sais ce qu'Akito a fait, que ce soit à moi ou aux autres ! J'ai souffert aussi pendant des années à cause d'Akito, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai pleuré à cause d'elle quand j'étais enfant ! le nombre de fois où elle a été cruelle ! mais...  
-mais quoi ? insista Haru  
Yuki sembla hésiter puis il ajouta.  
-je ne compte plus non plus le nombre de fois où je l'ai vu pleurer… "  
Il se tourna vers Kureno. "Je viendrai".  
Moi aussi, dit Momigi, et je préviendrai Kisa et Hiro. ça ne sera pas facile mais ils nous suivront si nous y allons tous.  
-Haru et moi viendront aussi, dit Rin " Elle prit la main de Haru et le regarda dans les yeux, où il pu lire tout ce qu'elle ne disait pas. _Pour notre avenir ensemble, pour notre liberté, pour la vie que je veux que nous ayions,…. allons y aussi  
_Il passa la main dans les mêches soyeuses de Rin, ses mèches courtes maintenant.  
"Très bien" dit-il. _Quel bonheur de la voir sourire….  
_-Alors autant le faire le plus vite possible. Demain soir,vers 20h dit Hatori.  
- Je m'arrangerais pour tout préparer, dit Kureno, soulagé.  
-Il n'y aura que nous ?" demanda Kyo.  
Kureno hésita et répondit:  
"-En fait j'aimerais que d'autres personnes soit présente, Tohru entre autre."  
La jeune fille parue interloquée.  
"Moi mais pourquoi ?  
- Parce que tu pourras nous aider, répondit Kureno. C'est inutile de te mettre à l'écart car ce qui se passe dans cette famille te concerne de près d'une certaine façon."  
Tohru ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela.  
"Tu viendras n'est-ce pas ? dit Momigi, c'est important pour nous que tu sois là tu sais."  
-Oui, je veux venir. Mais j'espère que je ne causerais pas plus de mal que de bien...  
- Non je ne pense pas, dit Kureno. Alors c'est arrangé.  
Mais Kureno se tourna doucement vers Shiguré, qui n'avait pas donner signe d'approbation.

"Shigure tu ne dis rien, dit Hatori. Tu viendras n'est-ce pas? Ne serait-ce que pour être sûr que nous n'empiétions pas sur ton territoire."  
Cette dernière remarque propagea un trouble parmi les jeunes.. _que voulait dire Hatori?_  
Shiguré avait les yeux perdus dans le vide et semblait réfléchir, indifférent.  
"Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous envisagez de faire, dit-il enfin, alors je viendrais par curiosité.  
-C'est justement parce que nous ne savons pas quoi faire que nous organisons cette rencontre. " Kureno sentait la fureur montée en lui devant le ton désinvolte de Shigure. Comme si cette histoire le concernait pas du tout . " Tu pourrais mettre du tien. On essaye d'aider Akito ! "  
-Je sais, dit calmement Shiguré. On verra bien le résultat. La réaction d'Akito devrait être très intéressante..

_Je vais l'étrangler_ furent les pensées de Kureno.

Hatori, désireux d'empêcher une bagarre, interrompit la conversation:  
"Il se fait tard, on devrait rentrer. A demain, on compte sur vous."

Après avoir saluer tout le monde, les deux hommes partirent.

Les jeunes allèrent rapidement se coucher, épuisés par la journée. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'ils dirent alors que des murmures se firent entendre jusque tard dans la nuit.

* * *

Shigure était assis à son bureau et pianotait sur son ordinateur. Son dernier roman était presque achevé et il se demandait déjà quel tour mesquin il pourrait jouer à Mitchan avant de lui donner les dernières pages de son manuscrit.

La fin était presque bouclée quand soudain il s'arrêta, comme paralysé. Ces mains se crispèrent doucement tandis que ces yeux parcouraient les lignes sur l'écran.

Encore un roman à l'eau de rose tel que les femmes aiment en lire, où les deux amants héroïques sont séparés et traversent de nombreuses péripéties pour se retrouver et à la fin finissent à nouveau ensemble et passent le reste de leur vie à s'aimer comme toujours.

_Non pas comme toujours !_

Ça ne finit pas comme cela.

Shigure effaça les dernières lignes et se remit à pianoter avec énergie.

Satisfait, il s'adossa à son siège et appuya nonchalamment sur le bouton de l'imprimante.

Alors que la machine laissait couler les feuilles blanches où le texte était gravé, Shiguré ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et y prit un livre corné et l'ouvrit à l'endroit où était placé le marque page qu'il regarda un instant avec des yeux doux puis lut ces vers qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur.

« Je t'aime sans trop savoir comment ,  
Où même d'où , depuis quand ?  
Je t'aime de tout mon cœur,  
D'un amour modeste et pure,  
Ainsi je t'aime car je ne sais que t'aimais.  
Nous sommes tel que tes mains  
de mes doigts se prolongent.  
Si proches que lorsque tu fermes les yeux  
le sommeil me gagne. »

Shigure referma doucement le livre en y replaçant avec soin le petit marque page, une petite photo d'Akito, les yeux fermés, endormie.

Il s'allongea sur son futon et posa le livre sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux.

_Si proche que lorsque tu fermes les yeux, le sommeil me gagne……_

_Akito………_

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu. Si oui... review! Sinon.. review!

Le dernier poème est une adaptation de la traduction du poème de Pablo Neruda:

Soneto XVII

No te amo como si fueras rosa de sal,topacio  
o flecha de claveles que propagan el fuego:  
te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras,  
secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma.

Te amo como la planta que no florece y lleva  
dentro de sí, escondida, la luz de aquellas flores,  
y gracias a tu amor vive oscuro en mi cuerpo  
el apretado aroma que ascendió de la tierra.

Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde,  
te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo:  
así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera, .

sino así de este modo en que no soy ni eres,  
tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía,  
tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño.

_Je ne t'aime pas comme rose de sel, ni topaze  
Ni comme flèche d'oeillets propageant le feu:  
Je t'aime comme l'on aime certaines choses obscures,  
De façon secrète, entre l'ombre et l'âme._

_Je t'aime comme la plante qui ne fleurit pas  
Et porte en soi, cachée, la lumière de ces fleurs,  
Et grâce à ton amour dans mon corps vit l'arôme  
Obscur et concentré montant de la terre._

_Je t'aime sans savoir comment, ni quand, ni d'où,  
Je t'aime directement sans problèmes ni orgueil:  
Je t'aime ainsi car je ne sais aimer autrement,_

_Si ce n'est de cette façon sans être ni toi ni moi,  
Aussi près que ta main sur ma poitrine est la mienne,  
Aussi près que tes yeux se ferment sur mon rêve._


	4. Je ne comprends plus

**Disclaimers** : _les personnages de fruits basket ne m'apartiennent pas... je ne le dis maintenant et j 'éviterais je pense de le redire parce que ça me fout assez les boules comme ça. S'ils étaient à moi... je changerais quelques trucs..._

_Cette histoire contient des spoilers (des révélations des chapîtres de Fruits basket pas encore traduit du japonais), pas mal d'ailleurs mais ne prenait tout de même pas tout à la lettre, ceci est une histoire de mon invention alors je fais ce que je veux._

_Voilà un nouveau **chapître tout neuf!!!**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chambre de Yuki**

Il était assez exceptionnel de voir que tous les jeunes, Kyo y comprit, s'était donné rendez-vous dans la chambre de Yuki pour discuter d'Akito.  
Certains assis sur le futon, d'autres sur des coussins par terre, ils discutaient.  
Rin et Haru avaient décidé de passer la nuit chez Shiguré, prétextant qu'il était trop tard pour rentrer chez Kazuma.  
Momigi avait simplement décidé de rester, et dormait dans la chambre de Kyo. Celui-ci ne manquait pas de manifester son mécontentement à cette décision.  
Mais pour le moment, la discussion tournait autour d'Akito, de Kureno et bizarrement aussi de Shiguré.

« Il est bizarre, dit Yuki  
-Il a toujours été bizarre, il est complètement irresponsable et lunatique dit Kyo.  
- Non ce n'est pas vrai dit Yuki, toi aussi tu as été surpris de sa réaction ce matin et de sa colère ce soir. Je le savais, Shiguré porte un masque devant nous. Et ce masque commence se briser. Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas. Mais au fond je n'ai pas confiance en lui, je n'ai jamais pu réellement savoir ce qu'il pensait et peu de gens en sont capables. Il n'y a… que son visage qui sourit.  
- Comment tu peux dire ça, dit Kyo énervé, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est Shiguré qui a insisté pour que tu puisses vivre ici et non au Manoir. Tu serais encore avec Akito s'il n'avait pas été là.  
- Il a accepté parce que Haru lui a demandé, dit Rin.  
- et alors, le résultat est le même, dit Kyo, agacé.  
-Pas vraiment, dit Yuki, calmement, perdu dans ses pensées. Je ne sais pas s'il m'aurait aidé, si cela ne lui avait pas servi.  
-Pas servi ? demanda Haru, qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Il l'a fait parce que j'ai été supplié Sensei de le faire.  
- Non il y avait autre chose, je sais que c'est en partie grâce à toi que je suis là mais il y a autre chose. Je n'y avais pas pensé avant. Mais maintenant que je sais qu'Akito… est une femme… Je ne sais plus comment interpréter les agissements et sentiments de Shiguré.  
-Les sentiments de Shiguré envers qui ? dit Momigi, envers nous ou envers Akito ? J'ai entendu plusieurs Hatori dire à Shiguré qu'il se montrait cruel avec Akito, comme s'il le… la détestait. A le voir agir avec Akito, on pourrait penser qu'il la hait… peut être plus que nous. Il est indifférent et il n'a pas peur d'elle.  
-Oui voilà c'est ça justement ! S'exaspéra Yuki. Les autres ne comprirent pas les raisons de son énervement. « Vous vous souvenez un peu, comment c'était _avant ?  
_-Avant quoi Yuki ? dit Haru, visiblement perdu.  
-Avant ! Quand nous étions enfants, comment était Akito, comment était Shiguré, comment les choses se passaient quand nous étions tous ensemble au manoir ? » Se heurtant à nouveau à l'incompréhension des autres il poursuivit :  
« Souvent j'étais seul, avec Akito ou complètement isolé. Et je me rappelle, avant qu'Akito ne craque complètement et ne commence à me parler de la noirceur de ma vie, elle pleurait beaucoup. Elle se réfugiait toujours dans les bras de Shiguré, toujours. Il était toujours auprès d'elle, toujours à ses côtés, toujours doux, attentionné et gentil. Si je regarde en arrière, je me rends compte qu'il ne regardait qu'Akito. Et maintenant ? Maintenant il se montre totalement indifférent. Il m'a fait venir chez lui, m'éloignant d'Akito, il a demandé que Tohru reste ici, ce qui a rendu Akito furieuse et l'a fait souffrir. Il la provoque. Et maintenant nous savons qu'il déteste Kureno, qui lui est fidèle à Akito et est très proche d'elle. Il y' a quelque chose qui m'échappe. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il change ainsi ?  
« Tu penses qu'il se sert de nous? dit Momigi, qu'il nous utilise pour blesser Akito ? »  
Personne ne parla. L'idée d'être manipuler par Shiguré était très probable. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait envie de l'imaginer réellement.  
« Vous savez, continua Momigi, c'est Shiguré qui a demandé à Akito de venir cette été là avec nous à la mer. L'été où Tohru a été blessé. C'est lui qui a dit à Akito que Hiro avait des sentiments pour Kisa. Et je crois que c'est aussi lui qui a aiguillé Rin pour qu'elle aille se confier à Ren… J'aime beaucoup Shiguré. Mais je ne le comprends pas. J'espère qu'il sait ce qu'il fait et que, au fond, il le fait pour notre bien. Sinon… je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.  
-Le meilleur moyen pour le savoir serait encore de le lui demander ? dit Haru.  
-Demander à Shiguré… je préfère encore parler directement à Hatori. Au moins j'aurais une réponse claire, dit Kyo. Mais attendez, ça veut dire que Hatori, Shiguré et Kureno ont toujours su qu'Akito était une fille ?  
- Et Ayamé aussi, dit doucement Tohru »  
Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, visible choqué.  
« Avant que vous disiez quoique ce soit, la réponse est oui, je savais qu'Akito était une fille. C'est Kureno qui me la dit, un peu après les fêtes d'hiver quand il m'a rendu le DVD que Momigi lui avait donné à Nouvel An, celui de la pièce de Cendrillon, où on voit Arisa. Arisa a rencontré Kureno, et je pense qu'elle a des sentiments sincères envers lui. Kureno pense à elle aussi. Mais il m'a dis qu'il ne pouvait plus la revoir, car il devait rester auprès d'Akito. Il m'a dit que lorsqu'Akito a été conçu, lui, Shiguré, Hatori et Ayamé ont fait un rêve, où le Dieu des Douze leur annonçait qu'ils se rencontreraient bientôt. C'était un rêve très intense, qui les fit pleurer. Ritsu était trop jeune pour s'en rappeler. Ils sont allés voir Ren, la mère d'Akito, qui a menacé d'avorter si sa fille n'était pas élevée comme un garçon. Je sais aussi que Ren et Akito se déteste cruellement. »  
_Ne parle pas de la malédiction, ce n'est pas ton secret. Bientôt, bientôt Kureno leur dira, j'en suis sûre..._  
« - Ren…, c'est elle qui m'a dis d'aller chercher la boite dans la chambre d'Akito, la boite …, et elle me dirait comment lever la malédiction,… mais elle avait besoin de la boite, dit Rin qui tremblait en se rappelant. Haru passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui.  
-La boite ?, demanda-t-il doucement, quelle boite ?  
-Il y a une boite dans la chambre d'Akito, qui pourrait faire lever la malédiction disait Ren. Mais c'est faux. Il n'y a rien de tel dans cette boite. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'y trouve mais ça ne nous concerne pas. Je me suis retrouvée au milieu d'un bataille au quelle je n'ai rien compris. »  
-C'est pourquoi nous devons aller au Manoir demain, dit Yuki, Pour comprendre. Et ensuite peut être nous serons libres.  
- Où au moins savoir ce qu'il se passe réellement et de quel jeu nous sommes les pions, murmura Kyo.  
La porte d'entrée claqua. Tous se turent. Yuki et Kyo se levèrent et allèrent regarder par la fenêtre. Ils aperçurent Shiguré qui sortait de la maison, en jean et veste noir.  
-Où va-t-il comme ça en pleine nuit ? demanda Yuki, autant pour lui-même que pour les autres.  
-Qui ? demanda Momigi.  
-Shiguré, répondit Kyo, il est sorti. Il est presque 23 heures. » Il se tourna vers Yuki. « Tu penses qu'on doit le suivre ?»  
Yuki grimaça : « ça ne saura pas très judicieux. Imagine qu'il nous voit. Et puis il est adulte. Il peut sortir quand bon lui semble. »  
-Espérons qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide, soupira Kyo en s'éloignant de la fenêtre.  
Yuki sourit et regarda la silhouette de Shiguré disparaître dans l'obscurité.  
« Il fera peut être quelque chose de stupide. Mais tout sera calculé. »

* * *

Verdict?  
Le prochain chapître concerne Shigure et de sa destination nocturne ou plutôt de ses destinations.  
Un Shiguré sombre....


	5. Possession

**Disclaimers** : _les personnages de fruits basket ne m'apartiennent pas... je ne le dis maintenant et j 'éviterais je pense de le redire parce que ça me fout assez les boules comme ça. S'ils étaient à moi... je changerais quelques trucs..._

_Cette histoire contient des spoilers (des révélations des chapîtres de Fruits basket pas encore traduit du japonais), pas mal d'ailleurs mais ne prenait tout de même pas tout à la lettre, ceci est une histoire de mon invention alors je fais ce que je veux._

_Voilà un nouveau **chapître tout neuf!!!**_

_**JOYEUX NOEL!  
**_

L'écriture de ce chapitre a été très difficile et j'avoue que j'aurais pu faire mieux. La raison pour laquelle je le poste tout de même c'est que je peux l'améliorer mais pas en ce moment.  
Pourquoi? D'abord parce que c'est Noël aujourd'hui, que j'ai ouvert des cadeaux, et que j'ai super bien mangé, il met donc difficile d'écrire sur des choses douloureuses comme un acte d'amour possessif plutôt violent etc... C'est pourquoi j'ai mis énormément de temps à écrire ce chapitre, bien long d'ailleurs et que le résultat n'est pas à la hauteur de mes espérances même si j'ai passé plusieurs heures à l'écrire (oui heures!) avec mon ipod touch sur les oreilles. Surtout que Shiguré est un personnage très compliqué et même si je ne veux pas forcément coller complétement au manga, je ne veux pas trop divaguer.

D'ailleurs pour être plus dans l'ambiance, je vous conseille de lire le chapître comme ceci:

-Première partie, lisez en écoutant: _La Superbe_ de Benjamin Bioley  
-Deuxième partie un plus plus violente, lisez en écoutant: _Space Dementia_ de Muse  
-Troisième partie, partie tendre, lisez en écoutant:_ Lost Highway_ de AaRON

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bar l'Opiuma, 00h**

Shiguré descendait son troisième verre. Du whisky sec, assez aigre. Il ne s'attendait pas à consommer une bouteille de qualité. Il voulait seulement s'évader. Il ne se sentait pas soul, divaguant tout au plus. Ses gestes se faisaient plus lents, plus mesurés. Mais rien ne troublait son esprit. Derrière ses yeux noirs maintenant vitreux, la même résolution, la même promesse. Il resserra ses doigts autour de son verre presque vide. Il aurait voulu le briser et s'entailler les doigts, ressentir la douleur. Oui ressentir. Il avait peur parfois, que son cœur devienne froid, emprisonné dans la haine.  
« Aider Akito ». Voilà ce qu'avait proposé Kureno. Cet imbécile de Kureno, ce traître de Kureno, qui avait osé pénétrer chez lui ce soir, armé de toute sa bonne volonté et son désir de bien faire. Il était venu chez lui, demander l'aide de tout le juunishi pour aider Akito. _Cesse de baiser avec la femme que j'aime, et on verra_, avait-il eu envie de crier à ce moment là. _La femme que j'aime, la déesse que je dois partager avec douze autres personnes, celle qui n'est jamais totalement à moi, mon obsession._  
Ils savaient maintenant qu'Akito était une femme. Et ils voulaient tous l'aider. L'aider à quoi ? Même eux n'en savaient rien. Shiguré n'avait jamais voulu aider Akito. Il voulait la posséder. Il la voulait pour lui. La libérer oui bien sûr, mais pour qu'elle lui appartienne, pour lui donner une nouvelle prison, la plus belle, la plus dorée, dans laquelle ils pourraient, sans que Shiguré ait besoin de la partager, sans qu'elle puisse s'échapper. Il était égoïste oh oui il le savait ! Mais il l'aimait. Il était pourtant convaincu qu'elle pourrait être heureuse à ses côtés. Et c'était pour cela qu'il avait œuvré depuis si longtemps. Mais depuis quelques temps, c'était de plus en plus dure. Il ne parvenait plus à faire semblant, à feindre la légèreté. Trop de temps, trop d'énergie. Il se sentait sur le point d'exploser, par colère, par désir. Akito était à lui, uniquement à lui. Et elle devait l'accepter, même si pour cela, elle devait souffrir, même si pour cela il devait la briser. Il avait peur de lui faire du mal, il avait peur d'aller trop loin. Mais alors pourquoi n'abandonnait-il pas ? Pourquoi continuait-il à la vouloir ? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il ne pouvait n'y avoir qu'une seule femme pour lui.  
« Ça va monsieur ? »  
Shiguré leva les yeux vers le barman, qui venait de lui parler, pencher au dessus de son bar. La trentaine, un visage frais, qui n'allait pas avec le décor assez lugubre de l'établissement.  
« Pourquoi ? J'ai l'air mal au point ?» demanda Shiguré en portant son verre à ses lèvres.  
Le barman rit doucement.  
« Pas plus que les autres mecs qui viennent seuls tard le soir. Mais ils n'ont pas votre tête, ou votre classe. Vous avez l'air d'un type qui peut tout avoir.  
- Vous ne devriez pas vous fier aux apparences. Je n'ai pas ce que je désire.  
Une voix vient de sa gauche.  
« Vous pourriez ». Shiguré se tourna. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns avait pris place sur le siège à ses côtés. Elle portait une robe noire, fine et des bottes à talons. Elle avait un beau visage et un corps attirant. Ce furent les seuls détails que l'esprit ivre distingua de la jeune fille.  
« Vous êtes un bel homme » continua l'inconnue en souriant tendrement.  
Shiguré lui rendit son sourire, amusé par l'attitude assez directe de la jeune femme. Elle s'attendait sans doute à ce que Shiguré lui retourne le compliment et lui vanta sa beauté mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de commander un quatrième whisky au barman, et d'offrir à la jeune demoiselle ce qu'elle voulait. Il paierait. Pourquoi ? Peut importe. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Et la jeune femme était ravissante n'est ce pas ? Visiblement ravie, l'inconnue commanda un martini blanc.  
« Vous ne venez pas souvent ici dit-elle.  
- Pourquoi dites vous cela ?  
Elle sourit, le regarda intensément.  
« Si c'était le cas je vous aurais remarqué depuis longtemps.  
- Merci. Vous êtes toujours aussi directe ?  
- Seulement avec les hommes qui me plaisent. » Un sourire à nouveau. Shiguré fixait ses lèvres, sublimées par un rouge carmin. Akito aurait été si ravissante avec ce rouge à lèvre…  
La jeune fille continuait à parler. Il n'enregistrait que des bribes de son discours. Elle était agent immobilier et venait récemment de rompre avec son fiancé. Il n'écoutait pas ses paroles, il était hypnotisé par ses gestes, par son élégance et sa séduction. Par sa _féminité_. Elle était attirante, elle était troublante, elle était femme. De sa chevelure ondulante jusqu'aux pointes de ses bottes de cuirs noirs, en passant par ses ongles manucurés et ses jambes fermes, elle était femme. Elle était telle qu'Akito aurait du être. Désirable, sensuelle, douce et charnelle. La nausée lui monta aux lèvres. La colère à nouveau, la colère du manque qui lui tenaillait. Il voulait la voir.  
« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda la jeune femme, inquiète.  
- Je dois partir, je suis désolé, dit Shiguré en sortant nerveusement des billets de son portefeuille. Une main se posa sur son bras.  
« Ne partait pas tout de suite, lui dit la jeune femme tendrement en se penchant vers lui. Elle le désirait, il le savait. Il attrapa son poignet et le serra, jusqu' à lui faire mal.  
La jeune fille troublée et refroidie tenta de se dégager, mais Shiguré serra de plus belle.  
En se penchant vers elle, il lui murmura :  
« Je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie ce soir. Soyez heureuse de ne pas être celle qui passera la nuit avec moi. »

Il la relâcha. La jeune femme se leva, frictionnant son poignet meurtri en lançant un regard glacial à l'homme qui l'avait blessé. Mais celui-ci se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie. Il devait passer  
quelque part avant que le jour ne se lève.

**Manoir des Somas, 2h.**

Le silence. Personne dans les couloirs. Shiguré pénétrait dans la résidence principale et atteignait les quartiers de la maîtresse du domaine. Il avait marché depuis le bar jusqu'au domaine des Somas. L'alcool aidant, il ne s'était soucié ni de la distance, ni du froid. Et maintenant il se tenait près de la chambre de la jeune femme. Quelques mètres. Il était surpris, de ne rencontrer aucune résistance. Ni Hatori, ni la vieille servante. La haine à nouveau, Akito n'avait sans doute pas besoin de protection, Kureno était sûrement dans son lit… Shiguré arriva devant la porte d'Akito et l'ouvrit brusquement.  
La pièce était plongée dans le noir, mais la porte fenêtre en papier de riz était ouverte, et la lune offrait une douce lumière. Akito était seule. Elle n'avait pas réagit à la soudaine entrée de Shiguré. Elle dormait, recroquevillée dans son futon.

Shiguré la regarda, troublé par le calme de son sommeil, si différent de la passion qui le tenaillait à ce moment là. Il retira sa veste et la jeta au sol. Il s'approcha d'elle à grands pas et sans aucune cérémonie arracha la couverture qui recouvrait la jeune femme. Akito se réveilla, effrayée. Elle se redressa et voulut crier mais Shiguré se jeta à genoux sur le futon et couvrit la bouche de la jeune fille avec sa main. Il la rejeta sur le matelas, la maintenant au sol avec son corps. Akito se commença à se débattre.  
« Chut, c'est moi » murmura-t-il en approchant son visage de celui de la jeune fille.  
Akito s'immobilisa, reconnaissant le jeune homme dans la faible lumière qui pénétrait dans la chambre. Shiguré retira sa main de la bouche d'Akito et se redressa au dessus d'elle, les mains de chaque coté de sa tête, la dominant.  
« Shiguré, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda la jeune fille. La voix d'Akito paraissait plus effrayée qu'énervée. La jeune fille était choquée, elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de comportement de la part des Douze, ou de quiconque d'ailleurs.  
« Qu'est ce que je fais ici, répéta lentement Shiguré, et se plaça aux cotés d'Akito sur le futon. Je suis venu te voir bien sûr. » Il posa doucement la main sur ses cheveux et commença à les caresser amoureusement.  
Akito le repoussa et se redressant.  
« En pleine nuit ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu pénètres dans ma chambre comme un rôdeur! Tu me réveilles, tu me fais peur… alors même que tu m'ignores depuis quelques temps et… Et tu as bu !  
Shiguré se mit à rire. Il s'amusait. La soirée était délicieuse. Tout était parfait en fait.  
Akito le regardait comme s'il était fou. Il sentait sa peur grandissante. Elle tenta de se leva mais il attrapa son bras et la ramena sur le futon, plus près de lui.  
« Viens, lui dit-il, plus près, n'ait pas peur de moi ma déesse. » Akito se raidit et tenta se de dégager.  
« Tu te donnes trop d'importance Shiguré, je n'ai pas peur de toi !  
-Vraiment ? demanda Shiguré. Son visage s'assombrit soudain. Il se redressa au dessus de la jeune fille et la plaqua sur le futon. Akito cria de surprise et tenta de la repousser. Shiguré emprisonna ses poignets dans une main et les garda au dessus de la tête d'Akito. Il approcha son visage du sien, les yeux brillants et fiévreux.  
« et maintenant ? Je te fais peur ? »  
« - Arrêtes Shiguré, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Lâches moi ! » La voix d'Akito se voulait autoritaire, mais elle tremblait.  
« -Pourquoi ? » demanda Shiguré. De sa main libre, il caressa le visage de la jeune fille et ses cheveux noirs. Il effleura ses lèvres de son pouce, avant d'y déposer un baiser brutal. « Je ne suis pas assez proche de toi, je ne suis pas assez gentil avec toi, c'est toi-même qui l'a dit et ce soir je suis venu pour toi, uniquement pour toi, pour te voir. Tu n'es pas contente ?  
- Tu es ivre tu racontes n'importe quoi, c'est pour ça que tu ne m'écoutes pas, gémit Akito en essayant d'échapper aux baisers de Shiguré.  
-Ah oui cette excuse te plairait n'est ce pas ? murmura-il, en embrassant le cou de la jeune femme, mordillant tendrement la chair. Le désir l'embrasait. Il voulait son corps. Il en avait besoin.  
Akito ne se débattait plus, elle cédait doucement aux étreintes passionnées de Shiguré. Il lui lâcha les poignets et elle n'essayait pas de le repousser, mais ne l'encouragea pas à continuer. C'était comme cela avec elle. Elle offrait son corps, comme on offre une offrande, une indulgence, un cadeau. Et Shiguré détestait cela. Il voulait qu'elle se donne complètement, corps et âme. Il voulait la dominer totalement.  
Il desserra la ceinture de son kimono et libéra sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas bandée pour une fois. Après la perte de poids, ses seins étaient petits mais n'avaient rien perdu de leur rondeur. Akito détestait sa poitrine, elle détestait toute preuve de sa féminité. Sauf quand ils lui faisaient l'amour. C'était le seul moment où elle s'autorisait à être une femme.  
Shiguré caressa son sein gauche, mordilla le mamelon durcit, caressant l'autre de ses doigts experts. Akito gémit, se tortilla. Doucement elle s'abandonna aux sensations de plaisirs, savourant la chaleur qui commençait à surgir entre ses cuisses. Elle sentit la main de Shiguré caressait sur ventre et descendre entre ses jambes. Il la touchait là, jouant avec la source de son plaisir, avec douceur. Il inséra un doigt en elle et se mit à la caresser encore et encore. Elle se courba de plaisir, écartant les jambes pour son amant, qui inséra un deuxième doigt en elle. Elle brûlait, elle était prête.  
Shiguré se redressa soudain, à genoux entre les jambes d'Akito. Il écarta le kimono, révélant le corps de la jeune femme. Il parcourut la silhouette féminine de ses yeux brulants, chaque centimètre. La plante douce de ses pieds fins, ses cuisses douces et fermes, ses fesses appétissantes, son ventre plat, sa poitrine tendre et rondes, sa gorge délicate... sa gorge…  
Shiguré pâlit. Là sur sa gorge. Une marque, un suçon. Une marque de traitrise sur ce corps qu'elle partageait avec un autre. La colère fondit à nouveau sur lui.  
-Il t'a touché encore, dit-il, le regard noir.  
Akito le regarda, ne semblant pas comprendre.  
-Qu'est ce… ? commença-t-elle. Mais elle fut interrompue par Shiguré qui se rejeta sur elle, violemment. Quelque chose en lui avait craqué, ce fil que le retenait, qui le liait à la réalité s'était déchiré. Il voulait qu'elle ait mal.  
Il l'écrasa de son corps, à l'étouffer. Il l'embrassa, sa bouche, sa gorge, ses épaules. Ses mains parcouraient son corps, la caressaient, la griffaient. Il voulait la marquer, faire d'elle sa propriété, comme on marque un animal ou un objet. Chaque morsure, chaque blessure qu'il lui infligeait lui procurait un sentiment de triomphe.  
D'abord excitée par la passion de Shiguré, Akito essayait maintenant de le repousser. Elle avait peur. Il lui faisait mal et il ne l'écoutait pas ! Elle lui disait encore et encore d'arrêter mais il n'écoutait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle avait envie de pleurer.  
Shiguré se redressa soudain et commença à ouvrir son pantalon. C'était le moment ! Libérée, Akito se leva et tenta de s'enfuir, en trébuchant à moitié dans les méandres de son kimono qui trainait au sol. Furieux, Shiguré couru lui barrer le passage vers la porte de sa chambre. Il se dressait devant elle, la chemise déchirée, le pantalon ouvert. Elle, nue, innocente. Elle tentait de couvrir son corps de ses bras.  
« Où est ce que tu comptes aller comme ça ? demanda-il en s'approchant d'elle, doucement, les mains tendues, un chasseur face à sa proie.  
- Laisses-moi partir ! Tu n'es pas toi-même dit –elle en reculant.  
- Partir ? Il me semble que nous n'avons pas fini, répondit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.  
-Non je n'en ai plus envie, tu m'as fais mal !  
-Tu en avais envie, tu me désirais.  
- Je n'ai plus envie de faire ça avec toi !  
Il s'arrêta.  
« Tu préfères Kureno c'est ça ? C'est lui qui t'as fais cette marque sur le cou, n'est ce pas ? Ou peut être as-tu envie d'Hatori ? Et qui sait, peut être que tu écarterais aussi les jambes pour Yuki et Hatsuharu si ça pouvait les faire revenir au manoir !  
Elle le gifla violemment. Elle ne se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait qu'au moment où Shiguré tourna vers elle des yeux haineux. Sa lèvre saignait.  
Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas, mais elle tremblait. Mais étrangement… Shiguré lui sourit.  
« Tu m'as frappé, dit-il, tu ne m'avais jamais frappé.  
- Tu l'as mérité ! répondit-elle avec fureur.  
- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai sous-entendu que tu couchais avec tous tes Juunishi? C'est vrai j'ai exagéré. Il n'y a que Kureno et moi, n'est ce pas ? C'est avec lui que tu m'as trahi.  
- Comment tu peux parler de trahison ! Tu as couché avec ma mère ! cria-t-elle.  
- Par vengeance ! Tu m'as trahi la première », dit-il en la poussant brutalement. Elle tomba sur le sol. « Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Comment tu as pu nous faire ça ? Si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui, si je te _déteste_ autant, c'est entièrement de ta faute !»  
Il se tut, haletant. Akito ne le regardait pas, elle avait les yeux dans le vide, bientôt emplit de larmes. Il était fatigué. L'alcool s'était dissipé. Il ne restait qu'un sentiment de vide au creux de son corps. Il en avait trop dis. Et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réellement pensé tout ce qu'il avait dis. Il avait voulu lui faire mal. Et en regardant cette jeune fille assise nue sur le sol, qui entourait son corps meurtri de ses bras comme pour se protéger, il comprit qu'il avait réussi. Et pourtant, la victoire était amère. Il avait dépassé les bornes.

Il s'agenouilla et s'approcha d'elle. Il tendit la main, lui effleura les cheveux, la laissa tomber, toucher son épaule, son bras. Il voulait être tendre. Il s'approcha doucement et déposa de tendres et légers sur ses genoux pliés, touchant ses cuisses du bout des doigts. Il voulait lui demander pardon, mais savait qu'il ne devait pas. Sans le regarder, elle tendit les bras vers lui et entoura son cou. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, l'entrainant doucement avec elle. Elle leva vers lui des yeux suppliants et tristes. Et il comprit. Il entra en elle. Elle le serra contre elle, faisant de ses petits bras tendres une prison autour de son cou. Il passa ses bras sous son corps et la colla contre lui alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour avec douceur, _avec amour._ Oui il l'aimait son ange.  
Quand ce fut terminé, Akito ne desserra pas son étreinte et Shiguré resta sur elle et en elle, parcourant doucement son corps en caressant les côtés son corps.  
Au bout d'un certain temps il se leva, craignant que dans cette position Akito ne prenne froid.  
- Tu me déteste ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux emplit de larmes, qui commençait déjà à perlé sur son visage.  
Shiguré ne répondit pas, il la prit dans ses bras, la souleva et la porta sur le futon. Elle ne résista pas. Il la couvrit avec son kimono et se leva pour aller chercher la couverture. Akito était couché sur le côté, elle ne le regardait mais il savait qu'elle pleurait. Il se coucha contre elle, collant sa poitrine à son dos, épousant les contours de son corps. Il passa un bras au dessus d'elle, embrassa ses cheveux et la berça jusqu'à ce que les faiblesses sanglots qui secouaient son corps disparaissent et qu'elle s'endorme. Et il resta à ses côtés.

* * *

Verdict?

Review s'il vous plait, j'ai vraiment galéré T_T

Et JOYEUX NOEL ENCORE!


	6. Je ne veux plus la voir

**Disclaimers** : _les personnages de fruits basket ne m'apartiennent pas... je ne le dis maintenant et j 'éviterais je pense de le redire parce que ça me fout assez les boules comme ça. S'ils étaient à moi... je changerais quelques trucs..._

Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour mettre à jour cette histoire, mais je me suis retrouvée dans un vide créatif. Je suis sur plusieurs histoires et j'essaie qu'elles soient le plus intéressantes possible. Or, avec cette histoire j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un intérêt dans la suite de l'histoire, j'avais peur de rejoindre la fanfic « Disturbing Truth » qui est sur ce même site, et je ne voulais pas me laisser influencer par l'auteur de cette histoire géniale. Donc je vais prendre un tournant assez différent et m'éloigner considérablement du manga. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est toujours une fanfic sur AkitoXShiguré mais j'ai besoin d'action, de plus de noirceur et d'une intrigue plus intéressante. En résumé, je manquais de méchants. Et j'en ai trouvé.  
J'espère que la suite vous plaira et n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer un **review** si l'histoire vous plait.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Je ne veux plus la revoir.**

_C'est un bel homme_ se dit Ren, sans quitter des yeux l'individu aux cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière, qui portait à ses lèvres un verre de whisky sec qu'il vida d'un trait. Il déposa le verre sur la table, et appela le serviteur d'un claquement de doigt pour qu'il le remplisse à nouveau.  
Elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue, elle savait que si quelqu'un pouvait agir maintenant c'était bien cet homme. Elle savait qu'Akito n'accepterait jamais de partir. Le pari n'était pas encore à son terme mais sa fille était une garce malade et bornée. Dans son délire d'être une déesse aimée de tous, elle n'accepterait jamais de se prosterner devant sa mère, ni même de quitter la maison Soma et d'abandonner son rôle de chef de famille. Son orgueil et sa folie ne le permettrait pas. Ren se sentait à bout, la présence cette chose affreuse, qu'elle avait elle-même enfanté, lui était insupportable. Elle se souvenait encore du sentiment de haine qui l'avait envahi quand quatre petits garçons en larmes étaient venus la trouver en plein nuit en lui disant qu'elle était enceinte de leur _Dieu_. Une nausée atroce s'était emparée de son corps quand leurs petites mains s'étaient tendues pour toucher son ventre. Elle les avait repoussés. Elle avait été écœurée, par leur attitude, par leurs yeux remplis d'un espoir qu'elle ne comprenait pas ; elle avait été écœurée par cet être qui grandissait en elle. Mais le pire fut sans doute la réaction de bonheur d'Akira quand il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, qu'elle portait un être spécial. Un _être spécial ?… un dieu ?…non une déesse ! _Elle portait une petite fille. Une personne qui deviendrait une jeune femme et prendrait sa place, dans la maison et dans le cœur de son mari. Mais elle seule savait que cette enfant n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre et qu'elle n'avait rien de spéciale.  
Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées et que l'homme, en costume impeccable et hors de prix, assis en face d'elle, la regardait, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Elle esquissa elle-même un sourire et porta son verre à ses lèvres, laissant la marque pourpre de son rouge-à-lèvre sur le rebord.  
« C'est une demande très soudaine et assez déroutante, Ren-san » déclara l'homme en observant à nouveau les documents disposés sur la petite table de la luxueuse chambre d'hôtel. « Votre propre fille… »  
« Vous êtes mal placé pour me faire une leçon de moral Akihito-san » l'interrompit Ren en reposant son verre sur la table de verre. « En tant que Chef de la famille Asami, les Somas ont toujours été vos principaux rivaux dans la région. Leurs entreprises sont vos concurrentes directes et les domaines de la famille Soma empiètent sur votre territoire. Je vous offre une possibilité de reprendre le contrôle de la ville. Si Akito disparait, je prendrais la direction de la famille. Je ne m'intéresse pas aux richesses de la famille, et je me fiche de leurs traditions. Si je prends le contrôle, nous pourrons établir une longue et avantageuse collaboration entre nos deux familles. »  
Akihito se renfonça dans son fauteuil et soupira : « une longue collaboration ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez douée en affaire Ren-san. Vous m'avez toujours paru être une femme assez ambitieuse pour faire sa place dans une famille riche par un mariage avantageux mais sans entendement quelconque pour les obligations du pouvoir. Et maintenant vous me parler de partenariat ? Je pensais plutôt que votre seule motivation était de vous débarrasser du chef de la famille Soma…»  
Le visage de Ren s'assombrit soudain, la colère lui colorait les joues. Elle s'apprêta à intervenir mais Akihito continua sans même la regarder : « Je pense d'ailleurs que vous ne connaissez rien aux finances et au business de cette famille. Et vous jouez à un jeu dangereux. Vous êtes prête à faire plonger toute une famille pour faire souffrir une seule personne.  
-Mes motivations ne vous regardent pas, » l'interrompit Ren qui avait du mal à garder son calme sous le regard supérieur de l'homme qui lui faisait face. « Je suis venue faire un marché avec vous, et j'ai beaucoup à vous offrir. Débarrassez-moi d'Akito. Le moyen utilisé ne me regarde pas. Kidnappez-la, droguez-la ou vendez-la, tuez-la si c'est nécessaire. Mais je ne veux plus la voir. Vous aurez tout ce que vous désirez en échange. »  
Akihito prit la photo d'Akito et la regarda attentivement, une étrange lueur brillant dans ses yeux. « Tout ce que je désire » murmura-il en passant langoureusement ses doigts sur la photo.  
« Votre fille » dit-il, absent, « est devenue une magnifique jeune femme ». Il jeta la photo sur la table basse. « Dommage que vous l'ayez forcé à vivre comme un homme. Mais sans doute aviez-vous peur qu'elle devienne plus belle que vous. » ajouta-il en souriant. La colère de Ren l'enchanter, il était si facile de la mettre en colère quand il s'agissait de sa fille. _« Vous êtes assez pathétique Ren-san. »_ se dit-il. « Néanmoins, vous avez raison, vos motivations ne me regardent pas. Et pour tout vous dire, elles ne m'intéressent pas, pas plus que vous d'ailleurs ou que l'avenir de votre famille. Sauf pour des raisons financière. » Il respira profondément et fit signe à son serviteur d'aller dans la pièce d'à côté. Le serviteur acquiesça, et sortit de la pièce pour revenir la seconde suivant avec un jeune homme, de l'âge d'Akihito, environ trente ans. Il portait à la main une sacoche d'ordinateur portable.  
« Voici Hinomura-san, mon avocat et conseiller. Il s'occupera de notre affaire. » Akihito fit un signe de tête et l'avocat s'assit à la table près de la fenêtre, ouvrit son ordinateur portable et commença à écrire. « Je veux 60% des parts de toutes les sociétés et hôtels de la famille Soma. » déclara Akihito Asami. « Je veux devenir l'actionnaire majoritaire et détenir le pouvoir décisionnel des entreprises. Nous allons faire un contrat que nous allons tous deux signer. Hinomura-san est actuellement en train de le rédiger. Je sais bien que votre signature à l'heure actuelle n'a aucun poids puisque vous n'avez aucun statut dans la famille Soma pour le moment. Le contrat que nous allons passer sera donc un accord de principe. Mais je laisserai un emplacement pour qu'Akito signe, ce qui lui donnera une valeur légale. »  
Ren secoua la tête. « Akito ne signera jamais, » dit-elle en serrant les poings. « Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle meurt pour que je prenne la direction de la famille Soma. »  
Akihito sourit. « Je suis désolé de vous décevoir Ren-san, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer Akito, » déclara lentement Akihito.  
Ren se figea, visiblement déçue. « Mais comme je vous l'ai dis, elle ne signera jamais un contrat qui la destituerait…»  
Akihito lui tendit l'accord écrit, que l'avocat venait d'imprimer, après l'avoir rapidement lu. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela Ren-san, mes méthodes de persuasion sont très efficaces. ».  
Ren-san sembla hésiter, puis acquiesça et prit le contrat et le style que Hinomura-san avait déposé sur la table. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lire le contrat ; perdre le contrôle des entreprises de la famille Soma lui importait peu, elle désirait seulement qu'Akito disparaisse. Elle signa rapidement. Visiblement soulagée, elle se leva et se positionna devant Akihito et le salua, un large sourire aux lèvres. « Je me réjouis de cet accord Akihito-san, j'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt. Faites-moi tout de même savoir quand vous passerez à l'action, que je puisse arranger mon emploi du temps. Je ne souhaite pas être soupçonnée. »  
« Nous agirons dans la semaine, dès que nous aurons fini d'étudier les plans que vous nous avez fournis, c'est semaine peut-être… » répondit-Akihito. Ren hocha la tête, visiblement satisfaites et s'inclina puis se dirigea vers la porte que lui ouvrit le serviteur.

Après son départ, Hinomura s'installa dans le fauteuil que Ren venait d'abandonner, s'adossa confortablement et soupira : « Cette femme est folle.»  
Akihito éclata de rire. « C'est très impoli de dire cela Hinomura. Mais oui, elle est folle. Plus que folle, elle est pathétique et jalouse de son propre enfant, tellement rongée par la haine qu'elle a élevé sa fille comme un homme pour qu'elle ne devienne jamais une rivale. »  
Hinomura alluma une cigarette et inhala profondément la fumée. Il laissa ses yeux voyager sur les documents que la femme aux cheveux longs noirs leurs avait remis. Il prit le plan du manoir, et l'étudia avec attention. « Ce sera facile », dit-il à Akihito. « La maison-mère est au centre du domaine et il n'y a pas de véritables gardes. Les Somas forment une famille traditionnelle puissante, trop ancienne pour que quiconque pénètre sur leur territoire pour de mauvaises intentions. Alors imaginer un enlèvement… »  
« Oui ce sera facile » dit Akihito, les yeux dans le vide.  
« Mais quand on l'aura amené ici, qu'est ce qu'on fera d'elle ? » demanda Hinomura à voix haute, mais il semblait qu'il réfléchissait pour lui-même. Il passa la main sur ses yeux dans un signe d'épuisement et souffla : « On pourrait la faire travailler pour l'un des clubs. Elle n'a jamais bossé. Et c'est une jolie fille, après tout, la prostitution serait le chemin classique pour que sa famille n'entende plus parler d'elle. D'après ce que tu m'as dis, elle est très belle. Et puisque tu es décidé à ne pas la tuer… Lau pourrait aussi la vendre pour son business à Hong Kong… »  
Akihito se mit alors à rire, en secouant la tête comme s'il se rappeler un souvenir amusant. Hinomura le regarda, visiblement intrigué : « tu me racontes ou tu continues à rire seul ? »  
Akihito se calma, mais un large sourire dansait encore sur ses lèvres. « Tu connais la légende du Juunishii ? » demanda-t-il. Hinomura fronça les sourcils, tout en pinçant le filtre de sa cigarette entre ses lèvres. « Ton père m'en avait parlé, » dit-il, « il aimait cette histoire. Douze animaux, un dieu, un banquet, un chat maudit… un vrai conte pour enfants.»  
Akihito sourit tristement : « oui un conte… un conte attaché à la famille Soma. Et pour résumé,… » continua-t'il en attrapant la photo d'Akito, et la tendant à Hinomura « … nous sommes en train de décider si nous allons séquestrer, vendre ou prostituer Dieu. »  
« Dieu ? » murmura Hinomura en regardant l'image de la jeune fille.  
« Oui Dieu » expliqua Akihito. «Elle est l'incarnation du conte, c'est pour cela qu'elle est le chef de la famille Soma. Et douze membres du clan Soma, treize en fait, sont considérés comme les élus et ont un statut spécial. Toute l'organisation de cette puissante famille repose sur une légende.»  
Hinomura ne dit rien. Il observait la photo qu'il tenait entre ses mains. _Oui elle est belle_ se dit-il. _Des cheveux noirs qui encadrent un visage de porcelaine, des yeux sombres emplis de passion, une expression froide mais un corps tendre et fragile..._ _Dieu est une très belle jeune femme._  
« Et tu y crois toi ? » demanda-il, « tu crois à la légende des Douze ? » Akihito se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre en emportant son verre. « Akito y croit elle, c'est cela qui est intéressant,» dit-il en regardant la ville du 8ème étage. « Elle ne sera pas facile, elle se battra, elle nous affrontera. Mais au final je la briserai. »  
Il se tourna vers Hinomura en haussant les épaules d'un air innocent. « C'est la loi du pouvoir, il n'y a rien de personnel. C'est juste moi contre Dieu.»  
Hinomura secoua la tête et écrasa sa cigarette. Il savait Akihito se délectait de cette situation, son ambition avait toujours le moteur de son existence et la famille Soma avait été un obstacle à ses idées de grandeur. Mais maintenant tout allait changer.  
«Alors, quand est-ce que tu veux agir ?»  
Akihito sourit sombrement.

_« Pourquoi pas demain soir ?»_

_

* * *

  
_

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je pense que mettre Akito en danger donne un peu plus de piment à cette histoire, et c'est un bon moyen pour les Douze de montrait leur attachement à Akito en secourant leur Déesse. Je pense surtout à ce que Shiguré sera capable de faire si la femme qu'il aime est kidnappée. Et puis, cela me permet de jouer plus facilement avec la psychologie d'Akito en la confrontant à ses propres peurs et en l'isolant du cocon soma. Et peut être sortira-t-elle plus forte de cette histoire ?…  
Bref n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer **un review** pour me dire si le tournant de l'histoire vous plait.  
Je promets de mettre à jour cette histoire plus rapidement maintenant.


	7. Un banquet inattendu

**Disclaimers** : _les personnages de fruits basket ne m'appartiennent pas... je ne le dis maintenant et j 'éviterais je pense de le redire parce que ça me fout assez les boules comme ça. S'ils étaient à moi... je changerais quelques trucs..._

Un nouveau chapitre tout neuf ! Deux mois pour la mettre à jour, j'ai vraiment honte, mais je ne l'abandonne pas je la finirai je le promets !  
Je suis juste occupée par mes autres projets et j'essaie d'être plus ou moins régulière. Mais je fais vraiment beaucoup de choses à la fois…  
En tout cas j'espère que l'histoire vous plait encore !

Je voudrais remercier les personnes qui suivent cette histoire et remercier encore plus celle qui m'envoient des reviews (forcément).  
Eiji-Akito-kun, j'ai été soufflé par ton review qui m'a réellement fait plaisir, je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise autant et je m'excuse de ne pas la mettre à jour assez vite. Merci encore.  
Elysabeth, tu suis chacun de mes chapitres et je t'en remercie, et je suis très contente à chacun de tes coms merci beaucoup!

Merci à tout les autres également, n'hésitez pas à vous inscrire sur le site, pour que je vous remercie en direct pour vos reviews.  
Et pour ceux qui ne review pas (parce que je vois le trafic sur cette histoire et vous êtes nombreux à la lire peu à la commenter)... et bien... sans rancune j'espère que l'histoire vous plait quand même, parce que moi je m'éclate à l'écrire!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le banquet inattendu**

Akito se redressa sur son futon, quittant le sommeil qui l'avait enveloppé comme un manteau d'hiver. Elle s'était sentie en sécurité… dans les bras de Shiguré. Le souvenir de la nuit précédente lui revint doucement en mémoire et elle se tourna soudain pour découvrir que l'homme, qui l'avait étreint, n'était plus là. Elle soupira, le cœur serré et regarda ses bras. Des marques bleutées couvraient sa peau, les empreintes des doigts de Shiguré. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se sentait faible et abandonnée, rien d'inhabituel. Cependant, elle aurait voulu que Shiguré reste avec elle cette nuit. Il était sans doute inutile d'attendre une telle marque d'affection de la part d'un être si égoïste. Elle se figea soudain, se rappelant le regard de Shiguré quand il lui avait fait l'amour. Frissonnante, elle s'arrêtant devant le grand miroir de la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit son kimono et se mit à observer les marques de désir qu'avait laissé Shiguré sur sa peau, principalement sur son cou, ses épaules et sa poitrine. Quelques marques s'attardaient sur ses cuisses. Akito les traça du doigt, pensive. Shiguré aimait son corps féminin, elle en était sûre. Laisserait-il autant de preuve de sa passion sur un corps qu'il déteste ? Elle se sentait tellement femme dans ses bras, complète et sereine. Mais il lui avait fait du mal. Elle referma son kimono, cachant ce corps honteux, et entoura sa taille de ses bras, en se rappelant les mots durs qu'avait prononcés Shiguré, les accusations cruelles qu'il lui avait lancées. Elle frappa brutalement le miroir, se ressaisissant. Peu lui importait les reproches de Shiguré, c'était lui qui était en tort ! N'est-ce pas ? Elle fit couler de l'eau dans le bain et s'assit sur le carrelage froid tout en laissant sa main glisser dans l'eau. Elle aurait voulu que la nuit dernière ne finisse jamais.

* * *

**Maison de Shiguré**

Il se versa un verre d'eau et avala les cachets contre la gueule de bois, qu'il fit passer avec de longues gorgées d'eau.  
Il était rentré à l'aube, pour se glisser dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas que les adolescents qui logeaient dans sa maison ne le surprennent avant de partir en cours. Il n'avait aucun envie de se justifier pour sa sortie nocturne et il n'avait pas non plus envie de mentir. Il était fatigué de jouer la comédie ou de faire semblant d'être heureux en leur présence. Il n'avait plus rien à cacher de toute façon, maintenant que les Douze au complet savaient qu'Akito était une femme. Si ce n'était qu'il l'aimait…  
Cette situation était tout de même inquiétante pour lui. Il ne pensait pas que les maudits, reviendraient auprès d'Akito comme par le passé. Mais leur compassion envers la jeune fille risquait de garder la jeune déesse dans l'illusion d'un contrôle sur les membres du Juunishii. Et cela, c'était hors de question ! Il n'avait pas l'intention de partager la femme qu'il aimait avec douze autres personnes. Il était sur le point de craquer de toute façon, ses réactions de la veille en étaient la preuve.  
Les deux mains sur le rebord de l'évier, il se remémora la nuit dernière. Il avait été trop loin, il avait blessé Akito, physiquement. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Jamais il n'avait été violent avec elle, même si parfois, il la haïssait autant qu'il l'aimait. Il n'aurait pas pu la regarder en face ce matin.  
Il se reversa de l'eau et plaqua le verre froid contre son front brulant, essayant d'adoucir la douleur qui lui engourdissait le crâne, le temps que les médicaments fassent effet. L'alcool lui avait assécher la gorge et sa tête lui tournait. Il devait se rétablir avant ce soir.  
Contrairement à Kureno, il ne pensait pas que cette soirée pourra être bénéfique pour la jeune fille. Elle allait se sentir trahie, elle allait se sentir faible…  
Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Shiguré. C'était tout simplement parfait. En essayant de l'aider, ils allaient lui faire plus de mal qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais imaginé. Et il serait là pour ramasser sa jeune déesse à terre. Il versa le contenu de son verre sur son visage, se fichant de mouiller son kimono et se décida à écrire quelques lignes dans son bureau. Mit-chan sera contente.

* * *

**Manoir des Somas, 20h**

Après l'école, les Douze s'étaient réunis au Manoir sans qu'Akito ne le sache. Ils étaient entrés par la fissure dans le mur, près de la porte principale et s'étaient réfugiés dans la maison d'Hatori le temps de discuter de l'organisation de la soirée.  
Yuki avait été surpris de l'idée de Kureno. Un banquet surprise ? Il pensait qu'ils se contenteraient de discuter à cœur ouvert avec Akito, mais l'oiseau avait décidé de préparer un banquet dans la journée, afin qu'Akito se retrouve dans un climat familier où elle se sentirait entourée. Tout était déjà prêt. Kureno avait tout organisé : la table, le festin, les costumes de chaque membre des Douze…  
Mais maintenant qu'ils se tenaient tous autour de la grande table, attendant l'arrivée d'Akito, Yuki avait peur ; peur qu'Akito ne voit dans ce banquet qu'une mascarade destinée à se moquer de ses croyances, alors même qu'ils lui révéleraient qu'ils savaient la vérité. Kureno était parti chercher Akito. Il jouait nerveusement avec sa serviette, perdu dans ses pensées. « Nous avons tort » se dit-il mais c'était trop tard. Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Kyo qui le regardait depuis un moment lui sembla-t-il. Depuis qu'ils avaient appris la vérité, il lui avait semblé que le chat avait changé de comportement envers lui, comme s'il lui faisait confiance pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Le voyait-il comme un allié à présent ? Mais quand il le regarda, ses yeux plein d'indécision et de doute, Kyo soupira et secoua la tête avant de détourner le regard. « Toi aussi tu penses que cette soirée finira mal »…  
Personne ne parlait et le silence était pesant. Hatori, assis à la gauche du bout de table principale, gardait ses yeux fixés sur la porte. Sa posture, toujours droite et digne, semblait raide. Il avait les nerfs à vif, sans doute prêt à réagir au moindre problème.  
Hatsuharu et Rin étaient assis à l'opposé de la table basse, le plus éloignés possible de la place d'honneur qu'allait occuper Akito… Mais Yuki fut surpris de voir que Shiguré s'était assis en bout de table, à l'opposé d'Akito . Se pense-t-il être son égal ? Ou veut-il être loin d'elle ?

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Yuki cessa de respirer. Akito entra dans la pièce suivi de Kureno. Quand elle aperçut l'assemblée qui l'attendait à table, elle se figea. Les yeux écarquillés, la respiration saccadée, elle posa tour à tour les pupilles sombres sur les personnes présentes, s'attardant un peu plus sur le visage de Shiguré qui, lui, ne la regardait pas. Il était bien le seul. Voyant qu'il l'ignorait, Akito regarda Yuki, lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Mais le jeune garçon détourna les yeux, mal-à-l'aise. N'obtenant pas de réaction, elle se tourna enfin vers la personne qui l'avait amené.  
« Kureno, que ce passe-t-il ? Que font-ils ici ? » demanda-t-elle. Sa voix, bien qu'autoritaire, trahissait le malaise et l'incompréhension qui l'assaillaient.  
Kureno ne répondit pas et passa à côté de sa déesse tout en lui prenant la main et la conduisit à sa place.  
« C'est un banquet en ton honneur, lui dit-il en l'aidant à s'asseoir, qui n'a rien à voir avec la malédiction. Nous voulons te parler. »  
La respiration d'Akito se fit plus rapide et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, rendant sa poitrine douloureuse et provoquant un tamtam bruyant qui se répercutait dans ces tempes. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi étaient-ils venus ? Et ses regards qu'ils posaient sur elle… qu'était-ce ? De la condescendance ? De l'indifférence ? De la pitié ?  
Hatori s'éclaircit la gorge, la sortant de ses pensées.  
« Akito, lui dit-il avec douceur. Nous sommes venus pour te parler de la malédiction et du lien entre le Juunishii et toi. Tu l'as remarqué, les choses changent. C'est peut-être dû à l'arrivée de Tohru, ou à l'évolution naturelle de la vie, ou je ne sais quoi… mais quoiqu'il en soit… Le lien entre nous s'affaiblit. »  
Akito inspira profondément, secouant inconsciemment la tête et se recula soudain, mais Hatori lui prit la main, l'empêchant de partir. Ses mots lui faisaient mal. Elle ne voulait pas les entendre. Elle voulait qu'ils restent toujours ensemble.  
« Tu mens, lui dit-elle, avec douceur cependant. Tu mens et tu es un idiot qui ne comprend pas. La malédiction qui nous lie ne peut pas s'affaiblir. Notre lien de sang est éternel. »  
Mais déjà son cœur se serrait, le mensonge qu'elle prononçait avec toujours autant de ferveur lui paraissait creux lorsque les mots sortaient de ses lèvres.  
« Et c'est vraiment ce que tu veux Akito ?» C'était Ayamé qui lui parlait, une pointe de tristesse dans ses beaux yeux gris. « Tu veux que nous restions toujours auprès de toi, prisonniers ?  
- Imbécile. Ne comprends-tu pas ? Le lien signifie le bonheur, dit Akito, tremblante. Dieu et les animaux seront toujours heureux, ensemble, célébrant leur bonheur au cours de leur banquet. C'est cela que je veux. Je veux être heureux.  
-Nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui Akito, es-tu heureux pour autant ? demanda Yuki, qui haussait la voix, malgré son corps qui tremblait. Crois-tu que les personnes assises à cette table connaissent le bonheur ? Nous sommes prisonniers et toi aussi !  
-C'est votre attitude qui a perverti notre rêve ! Nous étions heureux avant qu'elle arrive ! cria Akito en montrant Tohru du doigt, qui baissa la tête, honteuse et triste d'être la cause de la tristesse de la jeune fille.  
-Cela n'a rien à voir avec Tohru, s'écria Yuki, n'essaye pas de te convaincre que tout est de sa faute. J'ai vécu avec toi, je t'ai vu pleurer ! N'essaie pas de mentir.  
-Un mensonge ? C'est toi qui te mens à toi-même mon pauvre, Yuki. Comment penses-tu être heureux dans le monde extérieur ? Quelle fille pourrait supporter de vivre sans sentir la chaleur de ton corps, sans que tu ne la prennes dans tes bras… Cette malédiction, ce conte, font de toi un être désiré et divin dans cette famille, mais à l'extérieur, tu es un monstre, un rat !  
- Tohru accepte Kyo, intervint Haru, dont la colère transparaissait dans chacun de ses mots, et Kana aimait Hatori avant que tu ne leurs fasses du mal.  
-Ce n'était pas ma faute ! » Elle tremblait devant Hatsuharu. Depuis qu'il avait voulu la frapper, il lui faisait peur. Mais il lui appartenait aussi. Elle devait se montrer forte. « Cela n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre eux, c'était une illusion.  
-L'illusion vient de toi ! Tu dis que leur amour ne pouvait exister mais qu'en est-il de Rin et moi ? Ou de Hiro et Kisa ? Cela aussi tu le rejette, car tu es égoïste ! »  
Akito ne sut quoi répondre, mais elle secouait la tête. C'était impossible, leur amour ne pouvait pas exister, Rin et Haru, Hiro et Kisa… elle et Shiguré… tout était voué à l'échec.  
Elle leva les yeux vers Shiguré. Il ne la regardait toujours pas, les bras croisaient sur sa poitrine, les yeux dans le vague, comme si cette discussion ne le concernait pas. Elle ne pouvait rien attendre de lui. De personne d'ailleurs.  
« Akito, dit Kureno avec douceur, tu essayes d'empêcher quelque chose d'irréversible. » Il la fixait intensément, essayant par son regard de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait _dire « Quand j'ai été libérer tu n'as rien pu faire. Et tu en souffres mais tu n'y peux rien » voulait-il lui dire.  
_-Et tu te fais du mal en le faisant, ajouta Hatori. Acceptes le changement, accepte ta propre liberté et celle des Douze. Sinon tu seras malheureux.  
-La liberté… c'est cela que vous êtes venu chercher.  
Akito se leva soudain de la table et se recula, faisant face à l'assemblée. Elle rejeta des regards de tous côtés comme un animal prit au piège. Puis soudain, à la surprise des Douze, elle se mit à rire, d'un rire sans joie, presque fou. Elle se secoua la tête alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.  
Elle tendit les bras, en un geste gracieux, désignant la grande table et le festin.  
« Qu'est-ce que cela ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton princier bien que sa respiration saccadée brisait sa voix. Un banquet d'adieu ? C'est la fin ?  
- Non, murmura Kureno, non ce n'est pas cela. »  
Mais déjà elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle s'agenouilla doucement sur le sol, les deux mains plaquaient sur ses tempes, elle murmurait : « Tous contre moi, tous me trahissent. Personne pour partager mon rêve ».  
Yuki se leva et s'approcha d'Akito la soulevant doucement pour la ramener près de la table.  
« Nous ne voulons pas t'abandonner Akito, essayes de comprendre, si nous sommes venus c'est pour trouver une solution pour notre avenir à tous.  
-Un avenir loin de moi, c'est cela ! s'écria Akito en le repoussant. Je préfère mourir que de vous laisser partir ! Demandez moi de vous tuer ce serait plus facile. Comment pouvez-vous me demander de vous libérer ? Vous êtes à moi ! » Elle attrapa la cruche de vin et la jeta sur les invités qui s'écartèrent rapidement de la table. Seul Shiguré ne bougea pas de sa place, un faible sourire amusé aux lèvres. Akito jeta ensuite tout ce qui lui passer à portée de sa main : assiettes, couverts, soucoupes et tasses ; pour les lancer sur Hatori et Kureno qui essayaient de s'approcher d'elle pour la calmer. Kisa pleurait, blottit dans les bras de Hiro. Hatsuharu attrapa alors la petite fille et fit signe à Hiro et Rin de le suivre et ils sortirent de la pièce.  
Evitant de justesse une fourchette que lui envoyait Akito, Kureno saisit le bras de la jeune fille et l'attira vers lui, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Alors qu'elle se débattait dans son étreinte, Akito ne se rendit pas compte que son kimono, trop large pour ne dévoiler aucune de ses formes, avait glissé le long de ses épaules et dévoilait maintenant les bandelettes qui enserraient sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, sa colère s'éteignit, remplaçait par un sentiment de honte lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le regard de Kyo et de Yuki convergeaient vers son corps découvert. Elle se calma, troublée. Alors que Kureno la maintenait toujours par la taille, elle tenta de couvrir son corps de ses bras, tandis que des larmes embrouillaient sa vue. Mais les jeunes garçons… ne semblaient pas surpris des bandages sur son corps. Croisant le regard de Tohru, de beaux yeux bruns emplis de douceur et de compassion, elle comprit.  
« Vous leur avait dis ? dit-elle doucement en regardant les aînés des Douze. Vous avez osé leur dire ?  
Kureno la lâcha doucement et elle s'écroula, au milieu des débris qui jonchaient le sol. Il recula, essoufflé et retourna à sa place à table, épuisé. Chacun semblait soulagé du calme qui était revenu, même si l'atmosphère était lourd. Et Akito semblait si triste maintenant.  
« Akito, lui dit Yuki, cela ne change rien pour nous. Tu es notre déesse.  
- Un être écœurant et vil. Voilà ce que sont les femmes, murmura-t-elle.  
-Ne laisses pas la haine que tu as pour ta mère parlait pour toi Akito, lui dit Hatori. Tu es une très belle jeune femme.  
Akito sentit la nausée monter à ses lèvres. Ils savaient qu'elle était une femme, mais est-ce qu'ils savaient pour Kureno ? Est-ce que son amant l'avait trahi au point de révéler que la malédiction l'avait quitté ? Si c'était le cas, tout était perdu. Sa tête lui tournait tandis qu'un sentiment effroyable lui envahissait le corps. Le désespoir… Ils allaient la quitter. Ses yeux croisèrent un objet brillant qui se trouvait près de sa cuisse alors qu'elle fixait le sol… un couteau. Ses doigts se mirent à glisser imperceptiblement, malgré elle, vers la lame et se refermèrent sur le manche. Jamais elle n'y avait pensé, pourtant c'était si simple de mettre fin à la solitude. Un peu de courage et ce serait fini… Alors qu'elle était sur le point de découper son poignet fragile et fin, une main puissante lui enserra le bras qui tenait l'arme tranchante. Elle leva les yeux. Shiguré la regardait, le visage crispé et rouge de colère.  
« Que crois-tu être en train de faire ? lui dit-il, en lui tordant le bras pour l'obliger à lâcher le couteau. Elle cria de douleur, et laissa la lame quitter ses doigts.  
Tout le monde était figé, personne ne l'avait vu saisir l'arme. Kureno avait mis sa tête dans ses mains, des larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues.  
Shiguré quant à lui était toujours ivre de colère. Il saisit les épaules de la jeune femme et la secoua.  
« Ne penses plus jamais à cela Akito tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit de faire cela !  
- Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire ? rétorqua-t-elle en le repoussant violemment. Si je meurs, tu auras toujours ma mère pour baiser !  
Une douleur apparut soudaine sur sa joue alors que sa tête était violemment tournée de côté. Shiguré l'avait giflé ! Elle le regarda, et se paralysa quand elle aperçut dans ses yeux une lueur étrangère mais qu'elle avait déjà vu la nuit précédent lorsqu'il l'avait aimé. Il la regardait avec passion et tristesse. Elle ne bougea pas tandis qu'il posait doucement ses doigts sur la joue qu'il avait blessé, la caressant avec douceur. Puis, il se recula, secouant la tête comme s'il essayait de rassembler ses pensées, et, à la grande surprise d'Akito, il attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme et se dirigea vers la porte, mais Kureno se plaça devant eux.  
« Attends Shiguré, nous n'avons pas fini de…  
-Je pense que tu en as assez fais pour ce soir. C'était une très bonne idée d'ailleurs, tout va pour le mieux maintenant, dit Shiguré, un rictus ironique sur les lèvres. Mais sa voix devint rapidement sombre. On en reste là, laisse-moi passer. »  
Kureno se recula, avec réticence, et regarda, de ses yeux rouges et fatigués, Shiguré sortir tenant toujours par le bras, une jeune fille épuisée et triste.

* * *

« C'est quoi cette histoire entre Akito, la mère d'Akito et Shiguré ? chuchota Kyo à Yuki alors qu'ils ramassaient les bouts de vaisselle cassés.  
-En fait, commença Yuki, si j'ai bien compris…  
- Non non, ne m'explique pas ! Dis moi juste si c'est bien aussi tordu que je pense.  
-Ouais je crois que c'est cela…  
Kyo eut un spasme de dégoût et murmura :  
-Il m'écœure cet écrivain.

* * *

« Laisses-moi Shiguré, murmura Akito, tout en repoussant l'homme qui continuait de l'embrasser.  
Ils étaient dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre d'Akito.  
Après avoir quitté la pièce du banquet, Shiguré avait mené Akito dans ses quartiers de la maison principale, mais avant d'arriver à sa chambre, il l'avait bloqué contre un mur et prit son visage dans ses mains, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte parfaite; ses doigts plongés dans ses cheveux et ses pouces lui caressant les joues. Il la regardait avec une intensité qu'Akito avait cru perdu; un regard si passionné qu'Akito avait détourné les yeux, avant de sentir les lèvres de Shiguré sur les siennes. Elle s'était laissé embrasser, posant ses mains sur les poignets de Shiguré tandis qu'il lui enserrait toujours le visage, intensifiant le baiser en passant sa langue entre ses lèvres, caressant la sienne.  
Mais la douleur qui serrait son cœur l'empêchait d'apprécier la douceur du corps de son amant. Elle était malheureuse, elle se sentait trahie et elle voulait être seule pour réfléchir.  
« Laisse-moi, je dis !» Cette fois, les mains, qu'elle plaça sur le torse d' l'homme qui l'embrassait, le repoussèrent avec force.  
Shiguré soupira bruyamment, énervé. Il aurait voulu la garder contre lui, pour toujours. Il avait eu si peur pour elle.  
« J'ai besoin d'être seule, » dit Akito. Mais quand elle vit le regard méfiant que lui lança Shiguré elle ajouta rapidement. « Non je ne vais pas recommencer. Je dois réfléchir c'est tout… Bonne nuit.»  
Elle le repoussa encore pour pouvoir s'échapper vers sa chambre. Elle arrivait devant sa porte quand elle entendit Shiguré.  
« Tu peux être heureuse sans eux.  
-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. De quoi parles-tu ?  
Shiguré s'approcha d'elle.  
-Tu pourrais être heureuse, avec moi.  
Akito fut sur le point de parler mais il plaqua un doigt tendre sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence.  
-Penses-y, lui dit-il, en glissant sa main sur sa joue. Rien que toi et moi, ensemble. Car je ne pense qu'à toi.» Il lui prit la main et la posa sur sa poitrine où son cœur battait. Akito sentit les larmes emplir ses yeux, coulaient sur son visage de porcelaine. Elle tremblait sous les doigts de Shiguré, bercée par les mots tendres qu'il lui murmurait et ses gestes familiers. Il se recula, les yeux brillants. «Je te laisse du temps pour me donner ta réponse. » Il s'éloignait, lui tournant le dos. Mais avant de disparaitre dans le couloir sombre, il ajouta :  
«Si tu acceptes, je promets de t'aimer pour toujours. »

* * *

Akito resta un moment devant la porte de sa chambre, ses jambes paralysées. Se ressaisissant un peu, elle essuya les larmes qui avaient glissés sur ses joues et pénétra dans sa chambre obscure. Trop troublée par les paroles de Shiguré, elle ne se donna pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, se dirigea vers son futon et s'y assis. Elle resta immobile. La soirée avait été épuisante. La douleur, la trahison, les mots de Shiguré… toutes les émotions écrasaient son cœur, rendant sa respiration difficile. Elle emprisonna sa tête dans ses mains, perdue.  
Une ombre passa. Elle se redressa soudain, frissonnante. Elle avait cru voir quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Elle scruta l'obscurité, essayant de distinguer une forme dans la pièce sombre.  
« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix hésitante. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle secoua doucement la tête, un sourire amer sur ses lèvres. Cette soirée l'avait épuisé, et sa tristesse lui faisait sans doute voir des choses qui n'étaient pas là. « C'est la solitude qui va me tuer, se dit-elle, alors que des larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues, je suis seule… Mais peut-être que Shiguré et moi… ? »  
Une main se plaqua soudain sur sa bouche et un tissu humide lui couvrit le visage. La terreur l'envahit et elle se débattit mais une odeur alcoolisée emplit ses poumons. Du chloroforme ?  
Elle tenta encore de repousser son assaillant mais déjà elle se sentit sombrer. Des mains puissantes l'emprisonnèrent, la soulevèrent et l'entrainèrent dans la nuit.

* * *

« Bonsoir Princesse. »  
Akito avait doucement ouvert les yeux, mais sa vision était brouillée. Derrière un voile léger, qui se dissipait peu à peu, elle aperçut un homme aux cheveux cendrés dans le rétroviseur, qui conduisait. Que faisait-elle dans une voiture ? Elle essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sortit, elle ne réussit même pas à ouvrirla bouche. Mais elle se rendit compte que cela n'avait aucune importance. Ses nerfs engourdit paralysaient ses réflexes de peur et elle se laissait bercé par les tanguements légers de la voiture.  
« Elle se réveille ? elle est consciente ? » entendit-elle le conducteur demander, alors qu'elle apercevait ses yeux verts dans la réflexion du petit miroir du pare-brise. _A qui parle-t-il ?_ se demanda-elle alors qu'elle sentait une main lui caresser les cheveux.  
« -Non à peine » Une douce voix au dessus d'elle, proche de son oreille. _Qui est-ce ?_ « Elle ne se réveillera pas complètement avant une à deux heures. »  
« _Non je suis réveillée »_ pensa Akito. Elle essaya de parler mais à nouveau ce fut impossible, ses lèvres demeuraient immobiles. L'avait-on drogué ?  
Elle sentit qu'on lui levait tête, elle comprit qu'elle était assise sur les genoux d'un homme qui la serrait contre lui, ses deux bras encerclaient sa taille. C'était donc cela, cette chaleur rassurante. Mais elle regarda le jeune homme, dont le visage touchait presque le sien. Un inconnu ! Un bel inconnu aux cheveux noirs. Et des yeux incroyablement bleus. Jamais elle n'avait vu un bleu si sombre. Mais elle n'aimait pas le bleu, elle n'aimait que le rouge rosé des camélias…  
« Dors mon beauté, tu es à nous maintenant» lui murmura-t-il alors qu'elle sentait ses doigts lui caresser le visage, ses joues puis la bouche. Elle voulut lui demander qui il était mais elle se sentait partir. Sa tête se mi à tourner et ses paupières se fermèrent.  
Alors qu'elle sombrait dans le néant, elle sentit des lèvres douces et inconnues se refermer sur les siennes.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé.  
N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit **review**, n'essayez pas de me punir parce que je suis longue pour mettre à jour l'histoire…


	8. Disparition

**Disclaimers** : _les personnages de fruits basket ne m'appartiennent pas... je ne le dis maintenant et j'éviterais je pense de le redire parce que ça me fout assez les boules comme ça. S'ils étaient à moi... je changerais quelques trucs..._

Un nouveau chapitre!

Toujours désolée pour le retard, pour les mêmes excuses...  
Merci de la suivre, car je suis un auteur bien ingrat, malgré moi. Si je pouvais écrire d'avantage et avancer plus vite sur cette histoire, croyez-moi je le ferais!

Normalement cette histoire devrait comporter 13 chapitres en tout.   
Donc plus que 5 updates.  
Je ferais une note d'auteur dans un 14ème chapitre pour les superstitieux.

**Review** si vous aimez le tournant de l'histoire...  
**Review** aussi si vous n'aimez pas!

ENJOY!

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8 : Disparition**.

_**Dans une Chambre inconnue.**_

C'est la lumière vive du soleil qui la réveilla. Les rayons brulants, qui filtraient par les grandes vitres de la chambre, avaient désagréablement chauffé son visage et elle s'était reculée pour leur échapper. C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait compris qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Le papier de riz de sa demeure crée toujours une lumière douce et diffuse.  
Où était-elle ? Sa tête lui tournait encore.

Elle se redressa brusquement, tremblante et parcourut la pièce du regard. Elle se trouvait dans une grande et luxueuse chambre au style européen.  
L'ensemble de la pièce était gris beige, hormis les tables de chevets et table basse qui étaient noirs ébène. Deux sièges beiges étaient disposés près de la grande porte fenêtre dont les lourds rideaux étaient écartés.

Paniquée, Akito voulut se lever de l'immense lit sur lequel elle reposait et courir vers la porte-fenêtre mais une douleur vive parcourut à sa cheville. Elle regarda sa jambe et se figea : elle était attachée au lit par une longue chaine terminée par une menotte fermement attachée à sa cheville. Celle-ci était délicatement enveloppée d'une bandelette pour éviter que le fer n'abime sa peau. Prisonnière… Une prisonnière qu'on choyait…  
Pourquoi un kidnapper prendrait-il une telle précaution ?

Elle soupira, les yeux fixée sur cette entrave qui enserrait sa jambe et elle eut soudain envie de pleurer.

La jeune déesse s'était toujours sentie prisonnière, mais elle avait toujours recherché cet état carcéral, voulant rester enfermée, entourée par les Douze.  
Et c'était la première fois qu'elle désirait être libre. Elle tendit la main et tira sur la longueur de la chaine pour jauger la taille.  
chaine lui permettait de se lever et elle avait besoin de se mettre debout pour ses deux jambes, de voir si elle en était capable malgré sa peur et l'engourdissement de ses membres.

C'est quand elle se tint debout qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait un kimono féminin bleu nuit, orné de fleurs en fils d'or. On l'avait vêtu en femme pendant son sommeil. L'humiliation lui colora les joues. La peur également à l'idée, d'inconnus qui l'auraient dévêtue et retirer les bandes de tissus qu'elle enroulait quotidiennement autour de sa poitrine.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Akito en fut si surprise qu'elle se réfugia à nouveau sur le lit, tirant sur la chaine accrochée à sa cheville pour garder le plus de leste possible si elle devait se battre. A genoux sur le matelas, elle fixa l'homme qui pénétra dans sa chambre sans même se faire annoncer. Elle reconnut ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux incroyablement bleus qu'elle avait aperçu la nuit précédente dans une voiture, dans un rêve sans doute.

En franchissant la porte, l'homme lui sourit, visiblement amusé de la posture défensive de la jeune femme et inclina légèrement la tête en un signe de salue courtois.

« Je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes enfin réveiller Akito, dit-il en traversant la porte à grande enjambées, mais il ne s'approchait pas de la jeune femme, il se dirigeait vers la porte fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand, laissant la fraicheur matinal envahir la chambre. « Il fait un temps magnifique.»

« Qui êtes-vous ? s'énerva-t-elle soudain, fixant l'inconnu, menaçante. Il lui parlait comme si elle n'avait pas été enlevée, droguée et qu'elle n'était pas à présent enchainée à un lit dans une chambre inconnue.

L'homme se tourna vers elle, son sourire toujours aussi radieux. Akito lui donnait un peu moins de trente ans, il avait des cheveux plaqués en arrière et portait un costume trois pièces aux coutures impeccables, sa posture était droite et sûre. Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme, et Akito ne put s'empêcher de reculer, rampant sur le lit.  
Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, laissant un espace respectueux entre la jeune femme et lui.

« Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés car même si vous contrôlez toutes les transactions économiques et financières de la famille Soma, vous ne rencontrez jamais vos partenaires ou concurrents en personne et envoyer vos conseillers pour le faire. » Il se pencha vers elle, la scrutant de ses yeux scintillants et ajouta d'une voix douce : « Mais moi je vous connais bien, je vous ai observé depuis longtemps Akito-san. »

Il attrapa la chaine qui trainait sur le lit et tira, faisant glisser sans effort sur les, jusqu'à lui, la jeune femme, qui ne put réprimer un cri de surprise. Il prit ensuite sa main la porta à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser avant de murmurer :  
« Je me présente, Akihito Asami, chef de la famille Asami. »

Akihito Asami… Akito retira violemment sa main de la sienne avant de le repousser. Oui elle connaissait cet homme. C'était le principal concurrent de la famille Soma. Ou plutôt les Asami voyaient les Somas comme leurs rivaux alors que les Somas ne s'intéressaient en rien à leurs activités. Seuls leur bénéfices internes et l'organisation de la famille importaient, Akito se fichait bien de régner sur la ville, même si c'était une conséquence de leurs affaires fructueuses.  
Cependant les Asamis s'étaient toujours montrer belliqueux, même si leur agressivité était insignifiante.  
Et maintenant, après les avoir ignoré avec superbe pendant des décennies, Akito se trouvait prisonnière de leur chef. La jeune femme n'avait aucun goût pour l'ironie et la situation lui déplaisait.

Pourtant qu'elle savait maintenant qu'elle avait affaire à un homme du monde, le genre de personne qu'elle côtoyait dans son univers fermé, elle se sentit plus à l'aise. Se mettant debout, ignorant la chaine qui cliquetait à chacun de ses mouvements, elle se posta devant l'homme resté assis sur le lit.  
Le dominant, elle lui lança un regard hautain et glacé.

« Ainsi, commença-t-elle doucement, pour de vieilles rancunes familiales, et des jeux de pouvoir stupide, vous avez kidnappé le chef de la famille Soma. » Elle le fixait sans ciller, plongeant ses yeux sombres dans l'éclat bleu des iris de l'homme qui l'avait enlevé. « Ne connaissez-vous pas l'influence de mon clan ? Vous et votre famille n'avez-vous rien appris ? »

A sa grande surprise, Akihito éclata de rire, apparemment amusé par les propos de la jeune fille. Akito parut déconcertait, et la colère l'envahit soudain. Pour qui se prenait-il pour se moquer d'elle de la sorte ?

« Kidnapper…murmura-il doucement sans détaché son regard de la jeune femme. « Disons plutôt que nous répondons à un contrat. »  
Akito eut l'impression que son sang s'est déglacé dans ses veines et les battements de son propre cœur lui parurent assourdissant.  
« Un contrat ? » demanda-t-elle, mais sa voix avait perdue sa précédente mesure autoritaire.  
Asami sourit encore, détournant le regard. Il semblait prendre goût à la situation et la surprise de la Soma lui était délicieuse. Il reposa ses yeux sur la jeune déesse qui attendait impatiemment une explication, le visage figé.  
« Disons simplement que tu as été vendu par maman.»

Une expression d'horreur se peignit sur le visage de la jeune fille. Cette folle… sa propre mère l'avait donné à leurs rivaux, elle s'était débarrassée d'elle. Elle l'avait… vendue…

« Contre quoi ? demanda soudain la jeune fille.»

« Ah en voilà une question intéressante, dit-il en posant une main ferme sur la hanche de la jeune fille. Celle-ci cilla, et voulut se dégager mais Akihito avait gardé en main la chaine attaché à sa cheville et la contraignait à rester près de lui. « Voyez-vous, nous avons conclu un contrat avec votre mère et celle-ci s'engage à nous céder 60% des parts de toutes les sociétés et hôtels de la famille Soma. Elle m'a également affirmé que je deviendrais l'actionnaire majoritaire et détiendrai le pouvoir décisionnel des entreprises de votre famille.  
-C'est ridicule ! cracha Akito tremblante de rage, elle n'a aucune droit sur le domaine et la fortune des Somas ! C'est un mensonge.  
Akihito acquiesça, faisant glisser ses doigts sur la cuisse de la jeune femme qui grimaça, écœurée par ce contact, il continua :  
-Vous avez raison, le contrat n'est en règle. C'est pour cela que vous allez le signer.  
- Vous plaisantez, grinça Akito en repoussant la main indécente. Jamais je ne signerais un contrat qui me prive de ma liberté et vole ma famille !  
- Je comprends votre fureur, soupira Akihito, mais écoutez moi bien ma jolie. »

Il tira violemment sur la chaine ce qui fit trébucher Akito qui tombe sur le sol. L'empêchant de se releva, son assaillant continua, mais sa voix était plus sombre :

« Notre famille a toujours été puissante et nous vivions en harmonie avec le vôtre mais au fur et à mesure vous avez pris notre place, racheter nos entreprise, voler nos partenaires et assis votre domination sur les affaires et cela sans aucun scrupule. Mon Père devenait fou et ne pouvait penser qu'à vous, il en a fait une véritable obsession au point que ses amis l'ont abandonné pour rejoindre vos entreprises. Je porte même un nom similaire au vôtre !  
Quand je suis arrivé à la tête de la famille, elle n'avait pas le quart de la puissance qu'elle détenait il y a un demi-siècle. J'ai dû tout reconstruire, j'ai dû innover, bâtir. La famille Asami est puissante aujourd'hui grâce à moi.  
Il ponctua ses mots en pointant son doigt vers sa propre poitrine.

-Alors vous n'avez pas besoin de notre fortune, dit Akito.  
-Je ne réclame que ce qui nous appartenait, ce qui appartenait à mon père avant que vous le ruiniez.  
-C'est la loi du marché, dit la jeune femme en se relevant. Vous et votre famille étiez des mauvais et des faibles. Voilà pourquoi vous avez perdus face à nous. Les gens haïssent toujours ceux qui leur sont supérieurs.  
Elle s'attendit à ce qu'Asami se mette en colère mais à sa grande surprise, il lui sourit.  
- Mais alors c'est vrai, dit-il avec tendresse, tu as une langue acérée pour une fille qui a un si beau visage. Tu ressembles à un ange mais tu es un véritable démon.

Silence.  
-J'ai soif.

L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers un des meubles de la chambre et ouvrit une des portes, en sortit un verre et en ouvrit une second qui se révéla être un frigidaire. Il en sortit une bouteille d'eau. Il apporta le verre plein à la jeune femme qui s'était assise sur le lit.  
Elle prit le verre et le porta à ses lèvres, fermant les yeux. Ce n'est que lorsque l'eau coula sur sa langue qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point elle était assoiffée. C'était sans doute l'effet des drogues, car jamais boire n'avait été un tel plaisir.

« Si vous restiez toujours aussi douce, je pourrais vous chérir comme ma déesse. »

Akito choqua sur son verre. Après une courte toux, elle fixa le jeune homme qui la regardait.

« N'employez pas ce mot si vous ne le comprenez pas » cracha-t-elle en posant le verre à terre, puisqu'aucun meuble de la pièce n'était à sa portée.  
Sa déesse… Quel imbécile. Elle était une déesse en effet mais elle ne serait jamais la sienne.

-Vous parlez sans doute de la légende des Douze ? »

La jeune femme hoqueta de surprise. La légende ! Comment se pouvait-il… ?

« Vous avez l'air surprise ? » dit-il, amusé. « Vous pensiez que je ne savais rien de cette légende ? »

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, dont la respiration s'était arrêtée et s'assit près d'elle sur le lit.

« Quand je vous ai dis que mon père était devenu fou, c'était vrai. Il s'était mis à croire que si votre famille parvenait à acquérir tant de pouvoir, c'était parce que Dieu veillait sur elle, le Dieu des Douze, comme dans le conte. Il avait rassemblé dans sa bibliothèque un nombre incalculable d'articles sur la légende et sur les liens qu'elle avait avec votre famille et il affirmait que les chefs de la famille Soma étaient les Dieux de la Légende. »  
Il se tourna sur la jeune femme et la scruta : « Et vous, tout comme votre père, vous êtes cette divinité, c'est bien cela. Êtes-vous Dieu, Akito ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle regarda l'homme devant elle, en se demandant comme un tel secret avait pu franchir les murs de la famille. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas si Akihito croyait réellement à la légende où s'il pensait qu'il s'agissait des fabulations de l'esprit dérangé de son père. Mais il semblait savoir que cette légende était importante pour sa famille et il se moquait d'elle.

« Dites-moi, est-ce que vos animaux de compagnie vont me causer des problèmes ? »  
- Ils viendront me chercher ! s'écria Akito, serrant les poings.  
-Vraiment ? Ren-san m'a plutôt fait comprendre que votre disparition en réjouirait plus d'un. »

Akito ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge sans même atteindre ses lèvres. Ils viendront la chercher, n'est-ce pas ? Des images se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Le regard plein de colère d'Hatsuharu, le visage apeuré de Rin et Kisa, l'absence de Kagura et Ritsu, la pitié dans les yeux Yuki et Ayamé, le dédain dans l'attitude de Hiro et Kyo, l'affection feinte de Momigi et Hatori, la trahison de Kureno, et … l'indifférence cruelle de Shiguré.

De toute façon, elle les avait perdus. La malédiction s'affaiblissait, c'était vrai. Ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle, elle ne représentait plus rien. Sans elle, ils pouvaient avoir la liberté qu'ils désiraient tant. Ils ne viendront jamais la chercher. Au moins elle ne serait pas là quand la malédiction les abandonnerait. Mais elle aurait voulu revoir Shiguré…

« Ai-je heurté un point douloureux de votre cœur Akito ? «

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues blanches. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait. Mais ses larmes pour une fois, elle les sentait légitimes, car elle avait perdu, elle était seule.

« Les choses sont simples Akito. » Il leva la main et essuya délicatement ses joues. « Si tu signe ce contrat, je te garderais auprès de moi et je prendrais soin de toi. Tu ne seras jamais seule. Mais si tu refuses,… je te vendrais aux bordels de Hong Kong. »  
Akito tressaillit et se recula, mais Asami l'attrapa doucement et la ramena, la serrant presque contre lui.

« Ne sois pas triste, murmura-t-il, je t'offrirai ce que tu veux. Même mon cœur. Tu es magnifique ma Déesse.»  
Une lueur se folie passa dans ses pupilles et avait que la jeune fille ne puisse réagir, Akihito posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et l'embrassa avec passion.

Akito prit peur. Jamais elle n'avait laissé un homme la touchait sans qu'elle ait elle-même désiré être touché. Seul Shiguré… il n'y avait que Shiguré pour être audacieux envers elle. Elle ne supporterait ce comportement de personne d'autres. Elle n'avait plus rien, il ne lui restait que son orgueil et elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Elle devait se battre pour elle-même maintenant.

Elle mordit violemment la lèvre d'Akihito qui brisa le baiser et poussa un cri de douleur. Akito se rendit compte qu'un goût de ferraille avait envahi sa bouche, un goût de sang.  
Une ligne vermeille s'écoulait sur le menton d'Asami. Il passa le dos de sa main sur sa peau, essuyant la trainée rouge et regarda sa peau, surpris. Pourtant il était amusé.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Un homme en costume aux cheveux cendrés entra, une cigarette pincée entre ses lèvres.  
« Alors ? » demanda-t-il à Akihito, ne prétend aucun intérêt à la jeune fille enchainée au lit, ni à l'apparente blessure de son ami.  
Akihito lécha sa lèvre blessée, goûtant son propre sang. Ses yeux assombris ne quittaient pas Akito.

« Nous sommes en présence d'une petite peste qu'il faudra dresser. »

* * *

_**Au Manoir.**_

«Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Elle n'a pas pu disparaître comme cela !»

- Ne t'énerve pas Shiguré, s'exclama Hatori en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son cousin pour tenter de le calmer. Quand les servantes sont allées dans sa chambre ce matin, elle n'y était pas et son lit n'était pas défait. Elle n'a pas du dormi dans sa chambre.  
- Jamais elle ne se serait enfuit, s'écria Shiguré, repoussant son ami. Elle a peur du monde, elle ne le comprend pas, elle pense qu'il ne l'acceptera jamais.  
- Tu rejettes cette possibilité parce que tu veux croire qu'elle ne t'aurait jamais abandonné et que tu la contrôlais, s'écria Kureno. Il semblait abattu et fatigué.  
- Oh mais fermes-la Kureno, tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour Akito, tu ne l'as jamais compris.  
- Oui en effet ! Comment pourrais-je comprendre des sentiments aussi pervertis ? Même Akito en est arrivée à croire que tu la haïssais.

Alors que Shiguré s'apprêtait à répondre, le visage rouge de colère, quand Kyo rentra dans la pièce suivis de Yuki.  
« Alors ? demanda Kureno.  
- Personne ne l'a vu, expliqua le Chat.  
-Elle s'est enfuie…  
- Non Hatori, murmura Yuki, jamais elle ne serait partie. Elle aurait préféré mourir ici que de partir.  
L'assistance se figea. Personne n'osait évoquer la pensée qui s'était formée dans leur esprit. Hier, avec couteau, Akito avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours. Elle y avait pensé.  
« Non c'est impossible… souffla Shiguré, las, les épaules affaissés.  
- Elle n'a ni la volonté ni la force de vivre dans le monde extérieur, » dit froidement Kureno. Pourtant ses lèvres tremblaient et il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. « Puisqu'elle pense que nous ne voulons plus d'elle… Rien ne la rattache à la vie. Elle est peut-être morte. »

Shiguré se redressa soudain et, avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, assena un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Kureno, le projetant brutalement au sol. La lèvre avait éclaté contre ses dents et du sang coulait abondamment sur son menton.  
Hatori se précipita vers le jeune homme à terre, et appuyant un mouchoir sur la lèvre de son cousin. Shiguré fixa d'un œil noir l'homme qu'il l'avait blessé, puis sortit brusquement de la pièce sans regarder derrière lui.  
« Shiguré ! cria le médecin, furieux.  
- Laisses-le partir Hatori, murmura Kureno. Il est blessé et il a peur…

Shiguré pénétra dans la chambre d'Akito. La chambre était sobre. En dehors du futon et de la table basse, rien de personnel ne trainait dans la chambre. Elle était vide, insoutenablement vide. Shiguré ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant. Elle n'était pas morte. C'était impossible. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il maîtrisait la situation, même dans les moments chaotiques qu'il avait vécus au sein de cette famille. Pourtant, depuis qu'Akito avait saisi cette lame et l'avait approché de sa peau, l'illusion avait disparue. Il avait sous-estimé la douleur de la jeune fille. Il pensait qu'il pourrait la briser et non la pousser à se tuer. Toutes ses manipulations et manigances lui paraissaient vides et inutiles. Il aurait dû passer ce temps à l'aimer.

Doucement il s'approcha du futon et s'agenouilla, posant délicatement les mains sur les draps qui avaient enveloppé la femme qu'il aimait. Lentement il s'y allongea, appréciant la douceur et bénissant son flair canin qui lui permettait de sentir la faible odeur si familière et si aimé qui s'attardait encore sur le tissu.  
Soudain il se figea. Une odeur faible, et pourtant forte pour son flair exceptionnel, s'était propagé puis dilué dans l'air mais aucun humain n'aurait pu la discerner. La senteur était semblable à celle de l'éther, mais une touche très sucrée s'y mêlait. Un écrivain cultivé comme Shiguré ne pouvait s'y tromper.  
_C'était du chloroforme !_

Shiguré se précipita hors de la chambre et courut retrouver les autres.  
Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, où Hatori s'affairait à soigner la lèvre de Kureno, assisté de Yuki et Kyo qui tenaient des cotons ensanglantés.  
« Elle a été enlevée ! »  
Les quatre hommes se figèrent. Hatori se leva.  
- Enlevée ? Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Sa chambre empeste le chloroforme. Quelqu'un l'a enlevé !  
- Il faut appeler la police ! s'écria Yuki et courant vers le couloir de la demeure où se trouvait le téléphone le plus proche.

Kureno avait cessé de tamponner sa lèvre et laissait un filet de sang envahir les sillons de sa bouche, ne prêtant pas attention au goût détestable sur sa langue.  
« Enlevée… Mais qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille ?  
- Quelqu'un qui pense qu'Akito est une gêne, dit Hatori, prenant sa tête dans ses mains, frottant sèchement ses paupières comme si cela lui permettait de réfléchir. Ou qui voudrait l'utiliser pour une rançon. Notre famille est très riche.  
- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Nous étions là et nous n'avons rien pu faire.

Yuki réapparut, essoufflé.  
- La police arrive.  
- Bien, acquiesça Hatori. Je vais les accueillir. Avertissez les autres membres de la famille de la disparition d'Akito, et demandez-leur s'ils n'ont rien remarqué de suspect hier soir.  
Il s'approcha de Shiguré, qui n'avait pas bougé, le corps raide, les yeux fixant le vide. Hatori posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son cousin.  
« La police va la retrouver.  
- Non, répondit sèchement Shiguré, posant ses yeux sombres sur son ami, c'est moi qui vais la retrouver. »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut.  
Il y aura un peu plus d'action dans le suivant.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
